12 Zodiacs! 12 Astros!
by roxymarlatinfire
Summary: As The Sohma family! There's a family that as a secret too! But The Clark Family goes by the astros! What secret does this family hold? Are they like The Sohma's or different! Yuki/Oc
1. The Greek

**Hello everyone!**

**I have finally edited this chapter after boiling my brain with reseach of the astros and what I would involve them with!**

**I hope no one get dissapointed with the fact that I have erased all the chapters, but it was necessarry since I have a feeling that there will be extreme changes!**

**Beside the changes, I also hope my writting is better then before!**

**With that said!**

**Enjoy the chapter!!**

**The Greek**

* * *

It was a spring morning as the sun was shining brightly in Japan, which gave a warm atmosphere among all the people that lived in the said country. In the city of Hiroshima, after the tragic destruction of the place, it was reconstructed once again and added the Peace Memorial Park as gesture to the calm that have return to the city. (The anime doesn't have the name of a city, so I'm giving it one for the moment.) A sweet breeze will always be around the peaceful park, it tranquil the many souls that contained the city as they strolled upon the landscape of concrete and soil green paths. The sakura trees adorned gracefully in every corner of the place giving it an innocent beauty with wooden benches that faces toward the two rivers that surrounded the park. The park had a small number of people since most of them were doing daily activities. Among these people, a young girl of seventeen years old was very unusual, just like a black dot in a white paper, because of her appearance.

She had magenta hair that could reach to the middle of her back, but was pulled in a round bun and only letting a few locks of hair to frame around her heart shape face. Her almond shape eyes hold the odd color of bright purple, while thin and curve magenta eyebrow that were raise a bit around the end frame above her eyes, followed by a narrow bridge of a small nose with a round surface and under that nose, half full luscious pink lips. Her skin was of a porcelain crème color with a slender body; she had an average torso and hips, not giving anything exaggerated upon her exterior but the right volume while her height was around 5'5. The mention body was covered in a long sleeve navy blouse attached with a sailor-style collar and a short navy blue pleated skirt, adding long navy blue socks that reach under her knees and brown penny loafers.

The name of this peculiar girl was Arista Clark. As her last name and physical appearance can show, she wasn't Japanese but from Greek heritage. Many have been curious about her, especially in her high school, which was her destination by passing through the Peaceful Memorial Park. Although her fellow students had a curious gleam in their eyes, Arista always thought they should had been used to it since there were many transfer students in Japan from around the world. Therefore, a girl from Greece wouldn't make any difference to them.

Taking in her last admiration of the park, which was the place, she would frequently been found to have a pleasant and soothing day. Arista walked toward the other end of the park that was her way out to then take a left and after a 2 blocks down the streets, before her was the Hiroshima High School. A small smile grace upon her luscious pink lips at the sight of her school, she kept moving forward getting her closer to the building.

"Arista!"

The young Greek glanced in direction of the shout that came from a girl that was standing by the gates of the school and held her small smile.

Her hair was long and straight brown hair that reach the middle of her back, with cheerful oval brown eyes that were a bit covered from the long lock of hair around her fore head and framing her round face follow by a small nose and light pink lips. Her skin color was light yellow with a slender body that was also covered by the same sailor style uniform that Arista had on. The girl's name was Tohru Honda, who had a few classes with Arista.

They didn't become aware of each other at first since Arista never interact with anyone in a social manner, like for example gossips among the students. Something Arista wasn't interested, even though it didn't mean she couldn't maintain a good conversation with any other topic.

One day Tohru have forgotten to do her homework on the subject of basic questions for English class. Her household tasks in Shigure's house and her late work were taking up all her energy to the position that she would quickly dragged herself to her room and put out of her mind about it when her body slump on her soft bed.

Arista took notice of Tohru's worries and how dreaded she seemed to be. The Greek girl felt pity of her and decided to lend a hand to her. Tohru didn't think it was all right since she never liked people, never less her friend, to be worried about her. Arista insisted and didn't mind at all and Tohru gratefully showed a wide smile on her face as she accepted the help and completed her material. Ever since then, they became good friends in school, but not personal.

"Hello Miss Tohru." Arista's was voice soft, calm and collect as she greeted the brown haired girl.

Tohru always become aware of the similarity on how Arista said her name with a "Miss" to a particular young man, who had offered her the chances to have a roof over her head after her tent, was destroyed.

"How are you today, Arista?" Tohru cheerfully greeted the girl with a smile.

"I'm good, how about you, Miss Tohru? Did you finish chemistry homework?" Arista's smile vanished upon her face to be replaced with a light frown as she saw how the girl's face went white with panic. Tohru had forgotten to do her homework once again because she had over work herself again! "Not too well, apparently."

"There was homework!?" Tohru repeated in panic as she stared at Arista with wide brown eyes.

"What's wrong, Miss Honda?" A curious and worried voice was heard behind Tohru. Both girls glanced behind her and saw Yuki Sohma.

His hair dark gray was short with just two long locks on each side of his heart shape face and short ones upon his fore head. His large almonds were of dark purple, staring down at Tohru with gleam of concern, followed by a narrowed and small nose with a spiky surface. His body was slim and well-tone with light color skin, making him look pale. He was wearing the boy uniform which was of a dark blue; almost seem black, with white end on the fabric and a white necktie and black dress shoes.

Neither, Arista and Tohru, had notice the young man until he had spoke for the reasons that Arista had her attention on the Japanese girl in front of her being worried; while Tohru was in a panic shock to notice anyone else around her, even though she shouldn't be surprise if Yuki or Kyo would be close by.

"Oh, Yuki! Everything is fine!" Tohru quickly lied, smiling sweetly to cover up it up.

She was so easy to read that Yuki knew she had lie; Tohru didn't like making her friends worried about her. He knew that from experiences after a year living with her and her classmate, that he shouldn't pushed her to answer him. Now they were both in senior year, including Arista.

"Miss Clark." Yuki greeted her with a light nod as he acknowledged her presence.

He knew Arista by being one of the outstanding students, beside him, in their high school. She had been elected to be Vice- President, but refused because she wouldn't want to overstress herself with more paper work and intended to do it in college, studying for Physiology of Cell and Molecular Biology as a career. He always scowled himself for not thinking of the same excuse or any other, just to get him out of the President post in school. The thought of his brother being a President before him was mere reason to reject it, but fate was cruel and he was given the post in the democratized structure of votes.

"Mr. Sohma." Arista greeted as well in the same manner.

Arista held the front of her book case facing toward her and opened it by unlocking the metal handle that kept her school items inside. Her case was well organized and clean, not a single book, notebook, paper or pen was out of place. Each notebook had a mark in different colors to make the distinction of the subjects she had and for easy access to them. Arista picked the third note book that had a blue mark knowing that it was her chemistry note book and took it out of her book case, before closing it.

"Here, Tohru," She offered to the brunette, who turned too looked at her.

"No, Arista, I shouldn't! Is not right for me to copy your work!" Tohru said shockingly, gently pushing the notebook back to its owner.

Tohru wasn't going to take advantage of Arista's kindness. After helping her on English class a month ago, it didn't felt right to take offer again, no matter how much she needed too.

"It wouldn't be copying my work, if you change a few words here and there." Arista smiled at her and moved the notebook back toward her.

The notebook gave a blinking light as the ray of the sun rested against the neat and organized cover. Tohru knew it was taunting her. She could even hear a small voice in her head saying, "Take me, Tohru… You need me…" were making her uneasy. It felt like having your two feet in different grounds that were separating between the decisions whenever to take it or not.

"You should take it, Miss Honda. She does want to help you." Yuki encouraged her to take it with a small smile of his own

"O-Okay… Thanks, Arista." Tohru stuttered nervously as she gentle took the note book, holding it against her chest like it was a precious item. She had a wide smile on her face while glancing at Arista. Her brown eyes were shining brightly on how much she appreciated the kind offer.

"You're welcome, Miss Tohru. I'll see you in English class." Arista smiled giving her a light nod and lightly waved her hand before walking away from both of them to be inside the building.

"All right!!" Tohru cheerfully shouted with a wave at Arista while Yuki simply stayed quiet beside her.

A few minutes later the clock tower of the high school started to rang loudly, indicating that classes have started and everyone should be inside the building before they were late. Yuki and Tohru walked inside the building toward the lockers to change their shoes and school items, if it was needed. On their way inside the room, they found Kyo Sohma, who was changing his shoes already.

His shaggy hair was bright orange, which complimented his heart shape face. His almond eyes were dark orange that seem to be brown, if people didn't look at him very well. His body was slim and well-tone just has Yuki's, but his skin had a light tan color instead. He was wearing the same high school uniform has Yuki, only wearing sneaker instead.

"Who was that girl you were talking to, Tohru?" Kyo asked confused, his thin eyebrow furrowed as he glanced down at the brunette, who was changing a few items of her book case.

Tohru smiled at him and slowly opened her lips to answer when suddenly was interrupted by Yuki.

"Her name is Arista Clark of senior grade as us. You should have known that, but now that I think about it, I shouldn't expect much from a stupid cat like you." Yuki replied with a bored expression upon his face, placing his last book inside his book case before swinging it over his shoulder to glance at a fuming Kyo. Yuki really enjoyed mocking him.

"I wasn't asking you, Damn rat!" Kyo growled in respond at Yuki, his hands close in fist making his knuckles white as he wanted so much to punch him, but been in school wasn't permitted by the rules.

"Oh, shut up, Stupid cat. We are getting late because of you." Yuki said still with a bored expression as he began to walk out of the room, passing the angered cat zodiac holder. "Let's go, Miss Honda." He called for Tohru a few seconds later.

Tohru always felt small beside this two, whenever they started fighting for small things. '_If only they could get alone'_ She always thought as she watched them. Before Tohru walked after Yuki, she gave Kyo a small comforting smile.

"Damn Rat! I'm not finished with you, come back here!" Kyo shouted as put the futon shoes in a rush trying to follow Yuki to their class that unfortunately they had together.

* * *

Hours passed and English class period had finally started, but the teacher wasn't in the class yet. Arista entered the room and took her sit, which was the last chair on the fourth row line out of five lines. Arista opened her book case by unlocking the handle and started to take out her English class notebook, which had a green mark on it, from her bag and placed it gentle on the wooden surface of the desk followed by her pen, pencil and eraser.

"Arista!"

Arista swiftly glanced up to the familiar voice of Tohru, who was walking inside the classroom holding Arista's notebook in her hand. Arista smiled at the sight of the Japanese girl with her beloved notebook unharmed. Not that she didn't trust Tohru on keeping it saved.

"Thank you so much! I finish the homework thanks to you!" Tohru approached her desk and returned Arista's notebook by placing it on her desk and lightly bowed as thanks.

"You're welcome, Miss Tohru." Arista replied still holding her smile. She took her chemistry notebook back and placed it inside her book bag in order. "You know, you can always ask me if you need help with any homework that you might have." Arista offered to her once more as she glanced up at the girl that was still standing beside her desk.

"I know, but I don't want to be a burden." Tohru explained with a sad smile as she rejected the opportunity.

"You are not, Miss Tohru. I bet your friends would love to help you as well." Arista comforted the girl with a smile; while gently hold her hand to giving it a light pat. Arista couldn't believe that Tohru would think that way about herself. She had so many friends in her life, who always offered her a bit of help. But she always refused, because she didn't like to bother anyone at all.

"Of course we would help you, Tohru." A loud and deep voice approached them and both girl, Tohru and Arista, glanced in the direction of it and recognized as Arisa Uotani, who wrapped an arm around the mention girl's neck in affection.

She had long blonde hair that reached to her back with long locks of hair that covered the right side of her face, just only showing wide-apart blue eye followed by a narrowed and straight nose under it a small and thin pink lips. Her body was slim and thin of a small torso and straight waist because of her tall figure with light yellow skin. She had the same uniform as all the high school girls, the only difference was that her skirt reached to her ankles. Arisa was only called Uo-chan from Tohru and the Yankee around the school, for the reason of her old gang life.

"Yes… Tohru…" A low and monotone voice was heard alongside Tohru, who was Saki Hanajima.

She had long black hair that reached her lower back tied in a braid with locks over her fore head. Her wide-apart and round eyes were dark brown, they almost seem black. Her body was slim with small torso and slightly wide waist of light pale skin color. Her uniform the same as the other, only her skirt reach upon her knees. Saki was only called Hana-chan from Tohru and the Psychic of school because she could people's vibe and let out electronic ones.

Arista's smile had completely vanished as she briefly glanced over these two girls, Arisa and Saki. She didn't know them very well, just only their names and reputation in and outside of high school from a few gossips. Arista didn't like to talk about gossips, but that didn't mean she couldn't listen about them. After all, most of the girls were loud mouthed. Nevertheless Arista never did judge their life style or how they were with other, especially with Tohru.

A few second later; Arista had become aware of the intense stare of the Psychic girl. Her dark brown eyes seem like whirlpools of darkness, draw you in to read your soul and sinful secrets. It made Arista so uncomfortable that a shiver creep down her spine making her looked down at the floor for a moment.

"Thank you, girls, but I think is asking too much from you both and also you, Arista." Tohru insisted, trying to convince them that it wasn't necessary. However, it seemed that wasn't working.

"No, is okay! We'll be glad to help you in everything, Tohru." Ou-chan happily shouted embracing the girl with excitement.

"Yes, Miss Tohru. Don't feel bad asking for help. Everyone needs help." Arista softly said as she slowly glanced up at Tohru with a small smile, ignoring the fact that there were two girls with her; especially, Saki Hanajima.

"Yes… Everyone…" Saki slowly agreed with a melancholic tone of voice. She kept glancing at Arista feeling a strong and celestial vibe from her, which was very odd because Saki never had felt something like that before in her life.

Arista gradually glanced at Saki when she said those two words with deep meaning, like telling her a small message. Arista wanted to be alone at the moment, to control her tension.

"I appreciated your concerned and help, girls." Tohru cheerful said who gave up on convincing the three girls and smile at them.

"Alright, everyone! Sit down! Class begins now!" The teacher shouted as he entered the room, placing his case on his desk and taking everything out of it before turning toward the blackboard and began to write down on it.

The three girls, Tohru, Arisa and Saki, walked toward their chairs; while Arista faced in direction to the blackboard still feeling troubled. She took a deep breath in and out to lower her tension, before gripping her pen and started to write down the lesson of the day.

* * *

**Well! That's the end of the chapter!**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it now!**

**I need feedback to know if I'm doing a good job!**

**Please!**


	2. Invitation to Dinner

**Okay everyone! Before you read this one, you better read the previous chapter or you will be lost!!!!**

**Lost!!! You heard me?!!!!!!!**

**Good...**

**Well, enjoy the chapter!!!**

**Invitation to a Dinner**

* * *

A loud sound of bell from the clock of Hiroshima High was heard inside the building. It was afternoon, which means that school hours were over and everyone could leave to their homes.

Arista stood up from her school desk, after placing everything inside her book case. She had a thoughtful expression while walking out of the class. Her mind began to replay the awkward moment she had in English class concerning Saki Hanajima. For the first time she felt exposed without actually having her garments off. It was like Saki had known her secret, but Arista was certain of that been impossible, right?

Arista gave out a loud and deep sighed, feeling uneasiness as she approached the locker room and walked inside it. She stood in front of her locker that was a metal door that was the size of a square. She raised her hand up for her finger to hold on the handle of the door and gently pulled to opened it. There were a few books inside the small container, which she started to pick up to be replace for the ones she didn't need to be worked on.

While making her changes of books and notebooks; Arista heard the familiar voice of Tohru shouting her name. Bright purple eyes slowly moved toward the direction of her voice. Arista was hoping deep in her heart that Tohru wasn't with Arisa and Saki. It wasn't that she didn't like the girls, but the awkward stare of the latter. Arista mentally sighed in relief when she saw Tohru walking toward her with Yuki Sohma and a bright orange young man, which she knew to be Yuki's cousin, Kyo Sohma. Arista gentle smiled while closing her locker door as Tohru approached her with the Sohma's cousins.

"Hello again, Miss Tohru." Arista greeted before glancing behind the mention girl to greet the two boys behind her, "Hello to you both, Mr. Yuki and Kyo Sohma." She gave them a light nod since she didn't know them very well.

"Arista, I was wondering… Since you had helped me with chemistry homework, how about if I invite you for dinner? To show my gratitude." Tohru cheerfully smiled at her as her brown eyes shined with hope for Arista to accept.

Arista never thought it would ever happen since she didn't have any friends, for personal reasons. But what was odd is that even though she wasn't friends with anyone in school. She knew what basically needed of them, probably because she paid attention to each of their life, hobbies, etc. No wonder the council wanted her to be Vice-President. She could be a good addition and help the President, who is Yuki, to take note of every single student.

"It will be lovely to have dinner in your hou-" Arista was interrupted by Yuki.

"Actually, it is my cousin's house, Miss Clark." Yuki correct her, giving her a light smiled.

Arista raised an eyebrow lightly at this information. She began to wonder, why was Tohru living with The Sohma's? _'I will find out, once I get there.'_ She mused.

"Mr. Sohma's cousins house then. How about tomorrow? I'll ask my… _parents_ and I will tell you, alright?" Arista smiled as she felt delighted about the invitation.

Arista had made a short pause before saying parents, like she wasn't sure of the word. But none of the three that were there question her.

"All right, Arista!" Tohru said happily still smiling at the Greek girl in front of her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Tohru!" Arista shouted happily, waving as she left the locker room toward the school gates.

When Arista glanced in front of her, her smile dropped to a deep frown. She didn't know how it will be possible for her to assist in the invitation. _He_ wouldn't let her, even if her life depended upon it. She glanced up at the sky with the color of light blue mix with purple, orange and pink meaning it was sunset. She silently prayed for the Gods and Goddess to be with her, but then she let out a short laugh out of irony. How can she be foolish? They were with her all the time… Watching her…

* * *

The Sohma's cousins and Tohru arrived to Shigure's house where they all lived, until they decided to move out to study for college, which it probably happened. After taking off her shoes, Tohru quickly went to Shigure's studio to ask him if it would be acceptable for Arista to be for dinner tomorrow.

"Shigure…" Tohru softly called standing in front of the fusuma doors that separate her from entering Shigure's home as she waited for an answer.

"Oh Tohru, Come in!" Shigure's voice called out from behind the fusuma doors.

Tohru slide the door open but stayed outside of the room since it was a mess, a huge mess. Of course it would be a mess! The man had books and papers around him, just because he is a writer. Tohru knew well to never clean this area of the house. Not wanting to miss place something from him.

"What is it, Tohru?" Shigure asked as he was working on his next volume on the computer but took a moment to glance at her taking off his glasses.

He had shaggy raven hair that framed his heart shape face. His narrowed almond eyes were black color as they stared at Tohru. His skin color light color with a muscular and well-tone body that was cover with a deep purple yukata with a white one under it, because of the layer of fabric, his figure wasn't very noticeable.

"I wanted to ask you... Would it be alright for me to invite a friend for dinner tomorrow?" Tohru asked, giving him a nervous smile, hoping Shigure would accept.

"Is it Arisa or Saki? You know, those friends of yours?" Shigure ask over, raising his thin eyebrow, curious.

"Oh no, this is a new friend, her name is Arista." Tohru said as she took hold on the door wood board, being nervous on what would be his answer.

"I think is alright! Just tell Yuki and Kyo to behave when she comes here!" Shigure finished saying with a smile as he put his glasses back on.

"Thank you, Shigure!" Tohru shouted excited about it as she slide the door shout and walked away from the room to her and then to the kitchen.

"High school girls! High school girls, all for me! High school girls!" Shigure sing-sang in low tone with a playful smile on his lips as he went back to his work and continue humming the song.

Tohru changed into a long sleeve yellow shirt and plain skirt that reach a few inches above her knees and entered the kitchen to make today dinner for all the occupant of the house. She notice Kyo, who was wearing a tight black shirt and baggy brown cargo pants, standing close to the fridge with the door open and his leaning against the edge of it gently, not putting much weight on it. Kyo was taking long sip of the half gallon milk. It was obvious that the milk was his, while there was another one for the others and recipes. It was very natural for Kyo to drink milk for he was the cat in the zodiac.

"What did he said?" He asked after lowering down the carton and licked off some milk on his upper lips.

Tohru was taking in the sight in front of her. She had seen Kyo dress and do the same action every day, so why was she attracted to the young man a cross from her? It might because after all the times they had been around each other, there was always something that pulled her to him. She felt a light heat on her cheeks and knew she was blushing. Tohru quickly avoid eye contact as she walked toward the stove.

"What? Oh! Shigure said it was alright. That is, if you and Yuki don't do anything to revealed your secret." Tohru quickly explained, after forgetting what exactly did he meant with the question.

She started working on the dinner for tonight and also taking it has a distraction of the male in the room with her. _'Hmmm… What would it be today…?'_ She thought to herself as she searched through the counters.

"What?!" Kyo shouted alarmed as he slammed the half milk gallon on the counter, which made a loud band against the wooden surface.

The action made Tohru squeak surprise as she quickly turned too glanced at him with shock brown eyes.

"Sorry…" He softly mumbled as his expression softened for making the brunette girl scared.

"What are you shouting about, Stupid cat?" Yuki softly asked as he entered the kitchen wondering what all the noise inside the room was about.

He had finished his homework upstairs in his room and decided to be downstairs to accompany Tohru and heard Kyo's loud mouth coming from the kitchen. Yuki just had to know the reason of his loud voice.

"None of your business, Damn Rat!" Kyo growled at Yuki annoyed and forgot about the reason of his shouting.

"I just told Kyo that Shigure agreed for Arista to be with us tomorrow at dinner and also to remind you both to behave when she's here." Tohru explained to Yuki is a soft tone with a small smile on her lips before turning around to keep cooking dinner.

"I still don't think is a good idea, but why would it be the reason for you to invite her, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked in wonder.

He didn't like the idea as much as Kyo and knew why he was shouting in the room. He was afraid that Arista might know the secret of the Sohma family. Not wanting to pass again by the experience of having someone's mind being erased.

"Because I want to show my gratitude to her, after all she did help me in a class that I'm not so good at…." She gloomed herself. She knew very well chemistry wasn't one of her best subject.

The food was finally ready and Tohru began to place the food in small plate to place them on the dining table for later to be used for them to serve themselves.

"I guess that's reasonable, Miss Honda. Let's just hope some _**stupid cat**_ doesn't do anything dull and expose our secret to her." Yuki calmly said, but extend his word when referring to Kyo making an indication with his words.

Yuki took his sit in the dining room by the table, followed by Tohru and Kyo, who also made the same action of taking their sits.

"What did you say, damn rat?!" Kyo shouted at him with an angry vein on his fore head. Kyo couldn't hate him more now.

Tohru just sweat drop at the display in front of her and tried to calm them down, but deep down she knew it was useless, which made her sigh deeply, defeated.

"Are you deaf now, stupid cat?" Yuki keep encouraging Kyo's anger to the point that the latter almost broke a ceramic cup that he was holding in his hand.

"Please! Can we at least enjoy some quiet in this house?" Shigure's voice was heard as he entered the dining room at the moment his two younger cousins were fighting. He had caught the sense of the food from his room and went downstairs for it. Shigure would never miss a meal from Tohru.

Both, Yuki and Kyo gave each other a glare before being silent and continue to eat their dinner. Tohru had a nervous smile but glanced at Shigure with thankful brown eyes, who nodded back at her with smile.

* * *

The next day had finally ended for those who went to school. Arista didn't see Tohru all day, beside their classes but she knew they will meet each other in the locker room. She glanced around the room and Arista spotted Tohru talking to Kyo and Yuki. She slowly walked to them with a nervous smile on her soft face.

"Miss Tohru, I've given permission to this dinner you're giving me, which I think is unnecessary..." Her last few words, she whispered but it could still be hearable, gazing down at her shoes, like they were the most interested thing in the world.

Tohru lightly hugged her which made Arista slightly blush, trying not to have eye contact with anyone at the moment. She surprised from the sudden action, but recovered quickly and gently patted Tohru's back in respond.

"I'm so glad you can come! And it is necessary, you had helped me and I need to find a way to thank you for it!" She cheerful said separating from the hugged.

"I bet your friends could have done it too…" Arista quietly said as she still held her nervous smile. "Hello Mr. Yuki and Kyo Sohma" She also greeted them not forgetting they were there.

Yuki smile at her while Kyo just looked at her closely finding her suspicious, which made Arista feel uncomfortable but she didn't let it show.

"Should we begin then?" She asked, after slightly clearing her throat, glancing at Tohru for the answer.

"Let's go!" Tohru shouted happily has she took Arista by her wrist that was cover with a lot bracelets, making the latter quietly winced but cover it up with a small smile.

Yuki did become aware of this but didn't want to think about it so much, so he let it slide until he could see something to convince him otherwise.

They have arrived to Shigure's house and Arista did like the resident. It had a calming atmosphere, by been surrounded with nature. They took their shoes when they entered the house.

Arista began to slightly and nervously glance at her surroundings, taking everything in as she walk inside the unknown house. Yuki noticed since he had been observing her from the moment they left the school ground to be at his older cousin's house. He took a sit on the couch facing the television while Kyo have gone to the roof, which Arista didn't know about and Tohru started to make the food for tonight.

"Miss Clark, why don't you watch a show, while, Miss Honda finished the dinner." He softly invited her with an encouraging smile and slightly patted the other side of the couch for her to sit on.

Arista slowly nodded to him as she approached the couch and gently sat on it, glancing at the television. Both of them sat in an awkward silent, which they wanted to change since it was getting on their nerves. But what could they possibly talk about when they barely knew each other?

"Umm… You are doing a great job being the President this year. Better than the last one in my opinion" Arista opened a conversation, even though it was about school it made Yuki silently sighed in relief as he glanced at her with a small smile.

"Oh, thanks. He was very much annoying, I could barely stand him." Yuki replied with a light smirk on his lips.

Yuki's replied made Arista softly laughed a bit, making the former smiled gently at her action. It was unusual for him to see this reaction from her since she always showed a serious mask around school.

"So this is the Arista I have heard so much about." Shigure's voice was heard from the stairs as he was walking down the step.

Shigure had a large smiled on his face, making his face lighten up, almost like a charm he usually used in his high school years. His first thought of Arista was that she seem like a "normal" girl, unlike Tohru's other friends, Arisa and Saki. Yuki eyed him closely with his dark purple eyes; ready himself if he had to put Shigure under control. Arista stood up from the couch and slightly bowed at him.

"Hello, my name is Arista Clark as you know. I will like to thank you for receiving me in your lovely house." Arista softly said with a small smile on her lips as she glanced up at Shigure.

'_A Clark, eh? So they are still around… Hmm…'_ Shigure thought as he observed her lightly.

"Tohru's friends are always welcome in my house. So Arista… What can you tell us about yourself?" He asked as he sat on a futon over the dining table.

"Well… The Clark family house is upon a mountain, that's where I'm living… I have a _brother_… And I think that's all…" Arista quietly answered to him taking a bit of pause as she thought of what to tell him or not.

Arista did live in the Clark main house. A family that you might have notice by the name comes from the western region, but the first Clark family has come here to stay in Japan since they thought not one will bother them with their secret. Arista also had a brother, who didn't have a good relationship with. Arista didn't saw him much. It wasn't like Arista care for her brother since both didn't get along very well for personal reasons and also a deep history that connected them.

Thinking about her family made her remember the event she had to pass to get this nice invitation of Tohru…

* * *

_~flashback!~_

_It was sunset when Arista reached her home, yesterday. She took of her shoes quickly once she was inside the main house of the large resident that belonged to the Clark family. The resident was divided by many small houses for those who wanted have their own space, Arista had one herself. Before she could enter her house or room as she called it. She had to talk to the head of the family and also owner of the resident. She slowly walked down the hallways of the house, reaching a door, slowly opening his door._

"_R-Ruben?" She stuttered gently as she looked inside the room and saw a dark figure sitting on a bed._

"_Arista, what do you need from me? Is very rare of you to visit…" The voice of Ruben was heard, it was sly and you could freely notice the cruelty in it but it was very hypnotic._

_Arista cautiously walked inside the room standing a few inches away from the voice, looking down at the floor, folding her hands in front of her. She could feel them shaking gently on how nervous she was at the moment._

"_I… I wanted to ask… if I could have dinner with a friend of mine…" Her voice was nearly a whispered as she asked this from him, taking long pause as she muttered these words for him._

_Ruben stand up, slowly walking to Arista, who was still looking down avoiding his cold dark blue eyes that were slightly hidden behind his light brown shaggy hair. He gently lift her face by her chin, but when he notice she was still avoiding eye contact with him, he grab it harshly making her quietly whimper._

"_And who is this friend of your? Is it a boy?" He gently passed his index finger over her face which made her closed her eyes in fear but then slowly open to look at him._

"_N-No… Umm… Is a girl that I had helped in my classes and she wants to thank me with dinner." She stuttered her replied as she keep looking into those intense dark blue eyes._

_She was silently scolding herself to sound so afraid and probably like lying to Ruben. She was praying that he would not think any of it and believed her words since she was telling the truth. Ruben looked deep into her bright purple eyes and knew she wasn't lying to him, but also took note on how afraid she was of him. It made him smirked with satisfaction._

"_Very well, you can go to your friend's dinner invitation, but remember Arista..." Ruben began to say as his hand went down, taking her wrist in a harsh and strong grip, making the owner of it whimper gently from the pain as he continue, "…For your sake, you better not be lying to me. Understood?" He firmly hissed at her, narrowing his dark blue eyes dangerously at her._

_Arista felt her eyes began to water from the pain that emitted from her wrist as she quickly nodded at the one holding it._

_Satisfied with painful expression upon Arista; Ruben slowly loosen his gripped on her and turned away from her to be back on his bed. Arista gently rubbed her wrist as she quickly left the room, slamming the door behind her. A single tear slide down her cheek and she went to her small house that was her room._


	3. Dinner and the Forbidden

**You better had read the precious chapter or you will be lost... Forever...**

**Note: I have change Bridget from the last one I made to a new one called Marcus.**

**For the reason of the sign Aries, that is rule by the planet Mars and also a bit of drama involved with this sign and two more.**

**Please Review!!!**

**Dinner and the Forbidden**

* * *

After saying a bit about her, Arista and the others were eating in the dining room enjoying the delicious food that Tohru prepared. Arista have being observing the Sohma closely because they acted in a cautions way around her, even thought she was doing the same with them; but there was something that was in the tip of her tongue that she knew it was strange but at the same time familiar for her.

The three boys of Sohma were observing her as well but some were more prudent to pretend they weren't looking at her. They knew her aura was strange but also familiar to them but they couldn't get was it. Shigure knew who she was exactly but he was very curious to know more about her.

Tohru was enjoy a bit of silence for once but if was uncomfortable for her since it didn't have Yuki and Kyo always firing at each other and that was very unusual for her. Tohru then notice something shined a crossed her eyes, which took her attention and notice that Arista was wearing a necklace.

"That's a pretty necklace you have, Arista." Tohru smiled at her observing the necklace closely once Arista looked down to her neck and took out the necklace.

The necklace had a delicate golden chain and on Arista's hand there was a symbol in form of an archer (Sagittarius) it was also golden, in fact it was 14k of gold. Arista looked at it with a small smile.

"This is a necklace passed down in my family for generations, and time by time they tried to craft the necklaces pure and new for the new generation to wear them. My other 13 cousins have their own necklace, including my brother…" She stopped herself before she talked more than she should to them.

"That's lovely! I didn't know you have a brother. What's his name?" Tohru asked not knowing that Arista didn't like to talk about her brother, but fortunately Yuki notice the discomfort in Arista when she had to talk about him. The others Sohma notice the change of atmosphere in the room.

"Miss Honda, do we have desert after dinner?" It was a dull question but it was enough to distract Tohru, who freeze in shock after taking a bite while waiting for Arista's answer. Tohru wasn't sure it there was any dessert in the fridge, but she stood up from her futon and launch to the kitchen.

Arista sighed in relief, glad she could avoid the question. She raised her left hand passing it through a few lock of her magenta hair, forgetting that was the hand that had the bruise. A few of the bracelets went down with her movement which made visual a purple dark skin around her wrist.

"Miss Clark, what happen to your wrist?" Yuki knew now he wasn't imagining things when he heard her wince when Tohru grabbed her wrist. The others noticed as well when Yuki have mentioned it making all eyes laying on her.

Arista was very nervous with all the eyes staring at her with suspicious. How can she explain this without mentioning that Ruben did this to her?

"U-Umm…" She stuttered as she looked for a way to explain.

'_What do I say?! I can't tell them that Ruben did this to me! He will know if I do and I'm going to be in trouble!'_

"Well… you see… I…" She began to say, but was interrupted by Tohru's voice walking inside the room.

"I found desert!" Tohru came out of the kitchen with a chocolate cake in hand bringing everyone attention to her and forgetting about Arista for a moment, except one. Arista felt like melting after being in this stress position, never have encounter this moments. She deeply sighed and smiled at Tohru, who place the cake in the middle of the table.

Dinner time was over and it was time for Arista to leave but it was very dark outside and none of the Sohma plus Tohru agreed for Arista to walk alone in the dark

"I'm going to be all right. Is only sunset, I think I can make it by night fall." Arista convince them for the third time she have being there.

"At least call someone to pick you up." Shigure suggested with his hands inside his yukata looking upon the girl. The other agreed with him which made Arista sighed in defeat.

"I suppose… I could call someone. May I use your phone then?" Shigure pointed to the phone that was a crossed the room hanging on the wall. Arista walked to it and started dialing a number, at the moment the person she calling answer it, Arista started to talk in a whispered matter and then hang up.

"Someone is picking me up, so I will start my walking then." Taking all her things and putting on her shoes, just at the moment she was out of the house someone called her which made her glanced behind her to see… guess who? Yuki…

"I'll accompany you until that person pick you up." Arista slightly nodded at him with a small smile, taking a few slow steps waiting for Yuki, who quickly catch up.

They were walking in silence in the middle of the forest that was owned by Shigure. Again the silence was getting on their nerves as they glanced at their surrounding looking for something to talk about.

"So… Who did you called to pick you up? If you don't mind answering…" Yuki asked looking in front of him as he calmly walked. Arista twisted at long strand of her magenta hair around her index finger using her right hand this time.

"One of my cousins… fortunately he was close by…" She whispered as she looked down at the ground. Arista didn't have anything against her family, she was being cautions into not say too much information about her family.

"Oh… That's good. By any chances, what's his name?" Yuki keep asking her not wanting to be in total silent again.

"His name is Marcus…"

"Umm… Does he works or something?"

"Yes… He's a Lieutenant General" She gently said at the end, solemnly thinking, _'Maybe because his sign made him be passionate about being in wars.'_

Before Yuki could asked more, they were out of the property and a white BMW was waiting a crossed the street making a _beep beep_ with the horn, the moment Marcus noticed Arista.

"Well… That's my ride…" Arista glanced at Yuki, who also glanced back at her.

There was a mere pause between the two as they silent stare to each other. A soft wind could be felt around them making a few lock of dark gray and magenta hair to move swiftly with the current, while the moonlight landed on their skin, assembly a soft glow from it. Each other sight before them was magical and beautiful.

"Bye Mr. Sohma…" Arista whispered to him, before running to the direction of the car, but of course looking both side of the street before continuing her running.

"Bye Miss Clark…" Yuki whispered but was a bit too late since she was already at the other side. Yuki watched as Arista got inside the car before turning around walking back to Shigure's house.

Once inside the car Arista was greeted by a small smile coming from Marcus Clark.

He had shaggy dark red hair with a few locks of hair around his heart shape face, covering his dark golden eyes, followed by a narrowed and small nose and thin lips. His skin was light tan and his body was muscular and well-build from all the military exercises when he started in his younger years of 18, not Marcus was 29. He was wearing a light blue shirt that was supposed to be long sleeves, but they were wrapped up until they reach his upper arms with the same golden chain that Arista had but it had the symbol of a ram instead, follow by dress back pants and shoes. Marcus usually had a cigarette in his mouth, but was slowly leaving them.

"Had fun?" Marcus voice was deep and a bit rough as he asked waiting for Arista to put the sit belt on before driving away.

"Yes…I did" Arista whispered to him looking outside the window. She was still thinking about everything that she did and said today. If she did any mistakes and also that pause she had with Yuki.

"And who was that boy?" Marcus dared to ask since Arista wasn't very opened about her personal life; otherwise she would have blab about it.

Arista slightly glanced at him with a small smile. Marcus was always with Arista in any moment, unlike her brother. Even thought Marcus, Arista's sister and another cousin of them didn't get along very nicely. There was always a fight between the three. A love triangle since they were children.

"His name is Yuki Sohma…" Arista replied gently.

Suddenly the car was dryly stopped by Marcus and luckily it was night and no cars were in sight before an accident could happen.

"Marcus! What's wrong?!" Arista alarmed glanced at Marcus, who had a strong grip on the car's handle.

"Arista… You can't be around The Sohma's… Again…" Marcus slowly told to Arista slightly still looking forward, avoiding the confused Arista.

"Why can't I? They don't know about it…" Arista softly whispered, disappointed with his words.

What was wrong for Arista to be around the Sohma? She didn't do anything to make them suspicious that she was protecting a family secret. She neither expected this action from Marcus, who was brave, energetic, kind, action-oriented and intelligent.

"Is not that they know about us or not. Is the fact that Ruben won't like for you to be around them. He has something against the Sohma…" Marcus barely explained to Arista the reason of Ruben's rivalry with The Sohma, but he believed it was enough for her to know the basic.

"What does he have against them?" Arista was still confused about this. She surely knew Ruben had a few enemies but why The Sohma? After she was a good friend of them?

"Arista… Don't ask questions; just promise me you will avoid them…"

"But…"

"Promise me!"

"A-Alright…"

That were Arista's last words throw the whole drive until she got to the Clark Resident and immediately entering her room avoiding everyone that she had passed.

Now she had to pretend that Tohru, Kyo and Yuki didn't exist around the school. That was a hard one to do….

She wondered why she tried to make friends… Everyone was off limits to her…

But she thought it over and realized it was better this way… She didn't have to deal with people accidently knowing her secret… Especially the Sohma's…

But why did it hurt so much…?


	4. Arista's Fear

**There isn't much of a change in this one, just a bit fix hear and there.**

**Please review!**

**:]**

**Arista's Fear**

* * *

"_You can't be around The Sohma's… Again…"_

Those exact words were stock inside Arista's mind as she lay down in her bed, glancing up at her ceiling. Her dark purple eyes looked tired from the lack of sleep, her magenta hair that reach her middle of her back, was spread around her pillow like lots of rivers in the Amazon.

She had being awake all night and morning, just to find a way to avoid The Sohma's but she found that impossible. She was friend of Tohru, which meant that Kyo and Yuki will be around her, which also meant interaction with The Sohma's! This was harder than she thought.

'_Come on Arista! Think of a way!'_ She thought in frustration.

Then after analyzing the situation at hand, she thought of a way. She could at least greet to them and walk away, and when they ask her to hang at their house she could refuse it with a stupid but obvious excuse!

"That's it!" Arista shouted happily as she quickly rose up sitting on her bed before she did a little jump out of her bed to the bathroom.

Arista took a warm shower; letting the bad vibes she had all night running down to the drain. She sighed as she twisted the shower knob stopping the water from running out. Wrapping a towel around her slender body, Arista walked to the sink, to brush her teeth and as she did; she notice light black circle under her eyes, but it wasn't like any make up couldn't cover that up a bit.

She then brushed her magenta hair, making her front freckles to stick out and also half of her hair that was in front of her ear to stick out as well, then the her long hair was wrap in a messy stylish bond. She walked out of her bathroom and search through her closet, seeing her uniform she grasped it and wear it on.

Arista gave herself a look before walking out of her room to the outside world of her family prison, The Clarks residents. She had been force to live there even if she wanted to have her own apartment, but it wasn't possible because Ruben wouldn't like for her to live far away where he couldn't keep an eye on her every move, thoughts or… _feelings_.

Arista only would sigh with those thoughts, more like broken dream of her moving out of the Clark resident. But her only hope was to be an adult and move far away from Japan, probably live around Europe, where her family name and history came from; she couldn't relay on her curse being lifted, because that was impossible in the eyes of The Astros children.

Arista had finally reached her school. She looked at it as she mentally prepared herself for whatever situations destiny might through at her, hoping she could handle it. Just in the moment she place a step inside the campus of her school, she had being ambushed by… Guess who? The Prince Yuki Fan. Arista always found them annoying enough to just slap them all and put them in their place, but she couldn't lower herself into their standards, so she could only handle this calmly and collected.

"Arista! We know you left school with Prince Yuki!" The three school girls shouted as they pointed at her. Arista rolled her magenta eyes at them. It didn't surprise her if they didn't have real friend besides only finding them in their own club of Yuki.

"Tell me something you all don't know about, Mr. Sohma. If I had stalkers like you three, I would sue your asses for invading my personal space. In fact, I could do that just right now, just one call and you three are busted for life and I will make sure of it…" Arista said coldly as she narrowed her eyes at them all. She kept her head high and looking them in their eyes.

"You wouldn't dare…" One of the three said to her in respond to her threat. Arista could only slightly smirked at them, enjoying how they were actually not scared, but worried.

"Believe me, girls. I'm not in a good mood and I… Would… Simple… Dare..." She said taking a few pause upon those words, making the effect very frightening. The girls didn't think it twice and ran away from Arista as quickly as they had appeared in front of her. Funny thing is; Arista didn't have a cell phone.

'_Suckers…'_ She thought feel victorious, which made her be in a good mood. Arista sighed in relief, glad she got ridded of those fan girls. Will she be lucky to get ridded of The Sohmas?

"Arista!" Hearing the familiar voice calling out her name made almost Arista flinched.

'_It was going too happened sooner or later.'_ The magenta haired girl mused as she slowly turned around to see Tohru with a happy smile with Kyo, having a grumpy expression on him and Yuki following behind with a calm expression. Arista forced a smile upon her face, just like every day she did in front of everyone

"Is good to see you all, how are you today?" She greeted them with a light bow before, while saying these words she was hoping that the school bell will ring soon before she was even more than 5 minutes talking to them.

The three of them greeted her in their own way. Like always Tohru was clueless of Arista mask, but the cousins knew she was hiding something under that mask, like they didn't have one of their own. Arista keep talking to Tohru since she wasn't a Sohma, but she felt bad ignoring both of them. In the moment that Yuki was going to have a conversation with both of them, Tohru and Arista, the school bell rang. Arista didn't know if to feel bad or relief.

"Well I most go; hopefully I'll see you all later." She gave them the same fake smile before turning around and walking inside the building. The three people kept been in the same place they have met Arista.

"You did notice, right?" Yuki asked to the cat zodiac that was his cousin. Kyo gently nodded at him, indicating that he have notice the same mask that every single Sohma hold, only each of them had their own difference.

~~In the Clark Residence~~

The residence was like a ghost town with the silent and bad atmosphere that emitted from the place. People that usually didn't walk or passed by the route that the resident was located wondered if it was haunted. One of the reasons a few rumors had been spread around Japan about them, but for one man they were all ignorant. That man is the head of the Clark family and owner of the resident; holding most of the other Clarks in it. The name of that man was Ruben Clark; feared by the ones that knew him and a mystery for does that didn't.

Ruben was looking outside of his window, seeing the nature that surrounded him to calm his tough and barbaric nature. But that didn't stop him for thinking with his cynical mind, inventing plans to make their little minions, The Clarks, upon untrusting the humanity around them. Ruben believed that the best way to tutored someone was through their emotions, but if it was needed a few physical pain, he wouldn't mind. Not like Ruben didn't enjoy throwing some punches upon them or having a tight grip of any whip he could find in his closet.

The light of the still morning sun got upon his face, brightened up his features. Ruben had a heart shape face, his hair was light brown that reach to his chin with a few locks of hair around the frame of his face; the light helped the hair to look almost blonde. His eyebrows straight and firm; made the expression of anger upon them. Under those firm eyebrows, dark blue eyes that shines bright like sapphires; a strong narrow nose and pointy at the end, but still round and smooth feeling on it. His lips were small and a bit full making it perfect with the frame of his face that came from Greece. In the eyes of others people that didn't know him, would think he was an angel. But The Clarks knew he was the opposite of his physical features.

Ruben moved his arms from the hanging position upon the frame of the window. He was a tall man of 6'6 with big bones having a strong but thin muscular figure under the yukata he was wearing. He hated using the Japanese culture, but he knew he had to blend in, although that didn't stop him from having a few designs in Greek. Ruben started walking to one of his four walls that surrounded him in a room. The wall had a large piece of paper that hanged opened in a page, it seemed like a book but it was actually a calendar. Unlike the Chinese zodiac, the Clarks were involved in the Astrology that happened every single month, so Ruben always needed one to keep track of the transformation of his "dear little Astros".

The large letters in the calendar said SEPTEMBER on it. Dark blue eyes glanced down at the number that was today, 22 of September; meaning that one of the Astros ended today and a new one just started. A light but strong smirked appeared upon the devil disguise as an angel. Arista's transformation was close to happened soon. Ruben always enjoyed to see Arista transform and be in her transformation all that month, it was one of his deepest desires, one of the reason he keep her close to him and never be away.

"Master Ruben…" A voice was heard by the door of Ruben's room.

"Enter…" His cold and strong voice almost echoes in the room.

The door was slide opened quickly but respectfully. Behind that door a young woman stood with her hands hold together in front of her with her stare at the floor.

She had long brown hair that reached at her knees, wrapped up in low ponytails with French designs that made her hair look a bit shorten to her lower back. Her heart shape head had long locks of hair around it; her eyebrow were thin and curve, and under those eyebrows; gray almond eyes bright beautifully against her porcelain skin. She was dresses in a well designed kimono that had a Japanese park with a sakura tree on it, a few petals loose around the kimono. The name of the girl was, Nina. She was one of the curse Clarks, but also the spy and messenger of Ruben.

"What news you have for me, Nina?" Ruben said with a strong and firm stare at his little bird.

That's what Nina was, the bird that anyone blame on an old saying about singing some information to someone. Nina softly smiled at Ruben as she walked inside the room, standing a few feet away from him. Even if Nina was one of the curse one of the Clarks family, she will do anything for Ruben, to gain a bit of his affection with her little tale.

"I have new information of Arista." The little bird began to sing to her master as she kept upon having her soft smile.

She just recently ended her transformation and having the grace of what she represented made her be more graceful since she was Virgo. The sign of Virgo hang gracefully around her neck in a golden chain.

"Arista did go to her invitation, but you would not like the people that own the place she was in." Nina's smile grew to a grinned since she always liked to put Arista in trouble. She envied her since she was Ruben's favorite and beloved "angel".

Ruben furrowed his eyebrows together beginning to anger without even hearing the news. He always didn't like how Nina took her time upon telling him the information he needed.

"Who are the owners?" He slowly asked; anger behind those words. He felt like he knew the answer but he hope for Arista sake that it wasn't what he was assuming.

"_Sohma's_"

When Ruben heard that last name, it felt like poison in his ears. Nina stood there hiding a bigger grinned than the one she already held upon her face. Ruben felt a volcano exploded in his mind as he grabbed the first object his hand would grasp; in his hand he was holding a vase. The delicate vase hit hard against the wooden wall a crossed from Ruben, which was a few inches away from Nina's figure. The loud sound of the broken glass was clearly heard around the silent room.

"Get out!" Ruben loudly and angered as he fiercely shake his arms. Nina didn't fight against him and quickly moved out of the room and in the moment she left the room, her evilly grinned showed as she was satisfied upon making Arista's life a horror.

"Just wait when you get back from school, Arista… We will have a serious talk…" Ruben cynic smiled returned to his face as he glanced at the broken vase upon his floor.

~After School~

"Bye Miss Tohru! Bye Mr. Sohma(s)'" Arista said with a smile. She had said Yuki's and Kyo's last name like she was eating something hot and it was burning her tongue as she pronounce their last name. She didn't meant to, but saying the last name after how she treated them, didn't seem alright with her.

Arista quickly walked toward her, so called home. She didn't want to break the rule of not being around the Sohma's. She hoped that the meeting she had with them yesterday wouldn't be known by Ruben, but how wrong she was about it. Unfortunately for her, the bird already sang its song, full with hatred and mischief was the tune of the song.

Arista slowly walked inside the Clark's Resident. She could feel the atmosphere was pretty much off, although it always felt that way, but today she could feel something different in the resident. Arista walked closer to the main entrances, and as her foot step was almost entering the building, she was quickly called.

"Arista!" The magenta haired girl turned to her right, to see her cousin but also the messenger of the family, Nina. Arista caught the anger in her voice, but also the satisfaction upon what would she will sing to her.

"Ruben will like to see you immediately." Even if she said with anger and coldness toward the girl, the glitter of her gray eyes were very noticeable on how she found satisfied the fact that Arista will be in trouble with Ruben.

Arista softly frowned upon her words; she didn't like the sound of the message to her. It made her be alarmed and guarded for anything that might come her way. Taking soft but deep breaths in, Arista made her way toward Ruben's room. Her foot steps were slow and light, showing that she was scared. Of course she will be scared of the man behind the door she was approaching in. She stood in front of the door, watching it as her shaking hand approached the door to give a soft knock on it, but she was interrupted when she heard his voice behind the door, "Come in, Arista…"

Arista almost jumped, although in others people point of view; she will seem like she was already jumping upon how much she was shaking of fear. Arista slowly opened the door; the door made a sliding noise as she did. She entered the room, just the way she was walking toward the room. She was looking down like she would always do when being around him.

"Arista…" Ruben's cold voice could be heard from a crossed the room.

He was in the dark corner of the room, like he would always will like to be, but the only light that entered in the room was reflected upon his dark blue eyes. Those dark blue eyes would give shivers to everyone who will stare at them; one of the reasons that Arista never looked at him in the eyes. She couldn't take the pressure of having those eyes upon her.

"Arista… Look at me…" Ruben's words were firm and strong, giving him the authority and order upon her to look at him. Arista slowly moved her head to looking at him, but her eyes were far away from his sight, refusing to actually see him. But suddenly, her head was raised in a sharp movement, almost to the point that her neck might have made a cracking noise; in the progress of the movement made her lilac eyes to look at his dark blue eyes.

"I said… LOOK at me." Ruben angrily repeated, almost making the gripped of her jaw a bit tight. The action made Arista to softly whimper upon his harsh movement.

"Now that I have your attention, I want to know something that I hope for your sake is not true…" Ruben started to explain the reason of her being in his room. Arista's heart was rising to the point she felt like it was actually going to pump put of her chest. She had her suspicious upon what would be the reason of her visit. It was because of the _**Sohma's.**_

"I want you to be honest with me, Arista. Did you really go to a house of Sohma's?" Ruben slowly asked her, just so she could comprehend the question and would get the answer he needed to know. Arista looked firmly in his dark blue eyes; no way could you escape that question even if you bend the truth.

She felt her throat dry as she tried to say any words at all, but only a light, "Yes…" She could only pronounce.

Then a sudden pain was provoked upon her body. Ruben has thrown her a crossed the room with a harsh and strong pushed. Just a harsh push made her slide a crossed the room on the process that she ended just beside the broken vase that was thrown early in the day. Arista didn't noticed the vase and accidently place her arm on a broken vase, making herself bleed a bit, but it was a deep slash.

"Why?! Why were you there?!" Ruben shouted at her in rage as he approached her. Arista moved quickly, just like a trap mouse in a corner as she moved more against the wall.

"I didn't know! I didn't know we couldn't talk to them! I'm sorry!" Arista shouted on defense as she didn't want to be in more pain. Her hands were shaking as she apologized to him. She wrapped her arms around her head, protecting it, but suddenly she didn't expect this unusual action from Ruben. She felt his arms wrapped around her, like protecting her from any that harm her and he was actually the one that did.

"So you didn't know, huh?" Ruben cooed to her, just on her ear as he held her close. He softly brushed her magenta freckles around the frame of her heart shape face. This unexpected action confused Arista for a moment, while she slowly caught his words and slowly moved her head indicating that she didn't know.

"Well… Now you do, my lovely Arista." Ruben softly whispered to her, like she was a small child in his arms, and it actually looked like it since she was petite in his arms.

"Did you saw them today?" Ruben asked her, curious but anger was there whenever he referred to the Sohma's. Arista glanced at him slowly, she thought of her words before she said anything at all that might angered him.

"They are in my school; I can't avoid seeing them, b-but…" The moment she stuttered, Ruben did a hard grip on her bleeding arm provoking her pain, "…I didn't speak to them at all." Apparently those words calmed Ruben down, because the hard gripped loosen slowly around her arm.

"Good girl…" Ruben said, pricing her with a small and rare smile. Arista softly sighed as Ruben slowly helped to raise her up, standing once again. "You can leave now…" Ruben simply said which was what Arista needed to hear to move out of the dark room. "But remember, Arista… You see them… You know what would happen..." Arista glanced above her shoulder at him as she was at the door.

"Yes, Ruben." Arista simply answered, knowing that she failed her words; she will suffer on the month of her transformation.

The moment she closed the door, Arista ran away from the devil's door, like she was being chased by someone. Arista quickly founded her room, closing her door, locking it in the progress. Her heart was rising as she placed her hand upon her chest to stop the pounding movement of it, but she realized it was impossible with how scared she was of him and his new action toward her. It wasn't that Ruben wasn't like that with her, but it was rare to see it upon her most of the time. They would usually talked about her errors and modified it, but today, he held her like she was in danger and he needed to protected her and it only happened when she was closed to her… transformation. Arista glanced at her calendar quickly, her sight blurry because her eyes were becoming watery to the point that she was going to cry, but only silent cries.

With her blurry sight, the calendar showed that it was September 22. Arista quickly gasped, covering her mouth to hold a sob as she realize that only a month was left for her transformation. No wonder he was acting lovable with her that moment. He was going to have the pleasure of seeing her transformed and have his way when she will be weak after the transformation. She didn't want to be around him when that would happen. She needed to find a place to hide while her transformation would take place, but unfortunately for her, she didn't know anyone in town that could help her, not even her cousins could help her since they will turned her back to Ruben. Arista suddenly remembered that the Sohma's are the only one she knew, but she couldn't be around them.

Arista silently cried in frustration as she slowly approached her bed. She gently dropped herself upon her bed as she sobbed. She was trap once again into always suffer. She wanted to be free, like she was suppose to be in her sign, but she had to be important between her cousins. Arista always wishes she could change placed with anyone but saw that impossible. With her broken dreams of being free, she slowly went to sleep.

Will the Sohma's cousin suspect of Arista action of today and will find out what would be her problem?

And…

Will Arista find a way to be free and avoid of being around Ruben upon her transformation?


	5. Illness Taking Over

**Not much of a change either, just a little bit.**

**Please review and I will like to thank also the ones that add this story has their favorite! ^^**

**Is good as any review, but I need comments about this story!**

**So please!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Illness Taking Over**

* * *

The second day without sleep for Arista and it wasn't working well for her at all. Arista's purple eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and lack of rest. Every time they close to have some rest, a minute later she had them opened like a howl watching through the darkness for any movement in her room.

In others point of view, it seem pathetic, but at the moment Arista didn't care at all. She was returning to a phase were a kid believed there was a monster inside the closet, waiting until the small child would fall asleep then ate her.

But to Arista, this monster was real and living with her, just a few rooms away down the hall. Will you sleep knowing the person that hurts you might come to your room when you have your guard down?

_No, you wouldn't._

She needed to find a place to live by herself, but where? Well any place was better than this… place, which doesn't deserve the word home or even house.

She started moving her body slowly out of her bed. Arista place her feet on the floor, the wooden floor was cold under her sensitive feet as she began to walk toward her bathroom. She needed to refresh herself before doing anything at all. First she rinse her face with cool and fresh water, trying to make her puffy red eyes to disappear a bit, making it a success as she then grab a towel and dried her face.

Arista took a glance toward her clock on her nightstand from a crossed the room; it flashed 4:30 am in large number of red color. She softly sighed, feeling exhausted but she knew why, so wondering why would be out of question.

Since it was morning, Arista started to get ready for school. As she was brushing her hair, she had a thoughtful appearance upon her face. She needed to avoid her month of transformation at all cause, even if it was simple excuse, but it was an urgent manner.

Taking a deep breath in and letting it out lowly. Arista began her day as she walked out of her room toward her school. She didn't notice how quiet it was inside her resident, but she knew better than a few were awake, especially one.

When she arrived to school, it was still early and the gates were locked. It didn't surprised Arista, but now she was going to wait for the janitor and be bored out of her mind. Well, unless she took her one of her books. So _nerdy_ of her, but she didn't mind at all.

A few hours passed and the janitor opened the gates, not before giving Arista a strange look to then shacked his head as he mumble a few words of his old days in school, Arista didn't pay much attention. And finally she walked inside the school.

It lunch hour and Arista had been avoiding everyone, even Tohru. She didn't meant to look that she was mad at her or anything, but the fear of knowing that the Sohma's will appeared with her was highly and Arista couldn't risk another terrifying _talk_ with Ruben.

Arista glanced down at her food. She didn't felt like eating at all, but she had too, other wise she will be sick all day after not sleeping for two days. She began taking small bites and as she did someone asked her something beside her.

"What's wrong, Miss Clark? You look ill." It was Yuki Sohma. The person she had been trying to avoid mostly after that intense stare between them that night after visiting his house.

"Mr. Sohma!" Arista almost shouted as she jumped in her sit from been surprise by his presence. She didn't heard his footsteps at all, she most be very ill, in fact she was.

Arista's dark purple eyes look dull and tired as she glance up at him, her skin was paler than her usual skin which was crème from her antecedent of Greece. Her light pink were tremble lightly as she continued to speak to him.

"I'm fine, Mr. Sohma… I-I'm just… being…" Her words started to faded. Arista closed her eyes gently, letting her body fall backwards as it couldn't hold her much longer.

"Miss Clark!" Yuki shouted alarmed as he watched her fall. He forgot completely about his secret as his reflexes act up and he launched himself to catch her before she hit the floor.

A lot of gasped erupted inside the lunch room. Every single student had witness the moment. Yuki had his eyes closed. He had made an error that would cost his reputation and that made him realize he had endanger his life and the Sohma's life. He could hear the voice of everyone asking if they were alright.

It made him curious to know if he was a… _rat_. Because he didn't heard any screams at all, but questions. Yuki opened his dark lilac eyes and glance at everyone to then at himself. He was amazed to see that he wasn't a mouse at all! So many questions filled his mind as he glance down at the passed out figured of Arista.

Arista had her back against his chest, his arms were around her figure since he had caught her (Lucky her lol). Her breathing was low, it seem like she was sleeping but also had a possible fever since her eyebrow were narrowed as she was in some kind of pain. Yuki raise his hand to touch her fore head and his suspicious were clarified as it was much warmer than usual. He left the questions aside as she needed medical attention and quick.

Yuki gently picked her in his arms, been careful not to hurt her as he held her in a bridal style position. Many fan girls started to dreamily sighed upon how heroic he looked, for a moment forgetting he was carrying another woman instead of them. He quickly ran out of the lunch room toward the nursery room, avoiding swiftly everyone without a problem.

When Yuki arrived to the room, he explained the situation to the nurse, who nodded and told him to place her on one of the empty bed, which were only two. After making she was covered and comfortable Yuki glanced down at Arista with confused eyes as he asked her sleeping form, "Who are you, Miss Clark?"

Outside of the nursery room stand Kyo and Tohru with worried appearance on their face, well mostly Tohru since she was friend of Arista.

"What happened, Yuki?" Tohru asked softly, who was the first one to break the silence between the three.

"The nurse will tell me in a few minutes, but what I could see, Miss Clark, is very ill." Yuki informed her since she seems more concerned than Kyo, who was glancing outside in total silence with crossed arms over his chest.

"The important question is, Rat. Why didn't you transform?" Kyo asked solemnly as he glanced at the two who knew upon what he was referring too. Both, Yuki and Tohru were curious and nodded in agreement to his question.

"I don't know, Cat… But intend to find out." Yuki replied to him before glancing inside the room that contained the person, who will clear with answers to his questions.

A few minutes passed and the nurse came out and talked to Yuki about Arista condition. "It seems she hasn't rest for two days straight and also lack of food. I can't explain the reason, but that should be asked after she wakes up and feels better. You can all go back to your classes, I will call her paren-"

"No..."

The nurse was interrupted by a low and rough voice that came behind her. Everyone glanced at the bed that was behind the nurse with curiosity and worried. The voice came from Arista, who began to rise up slowly from the bed she was in. Her movements were low and careful since she still felt dizzy.

"Miss Clark, we need to call your parents." The nurse insisted as she approached the young student.

"My parents are not here… I live by myself, so there's no need for you to call anyone." Arista lied in a low and cold tone. So unusual of her, it even surprised everyone around her. They couldn't tell if it was from her illness or that she had really changed of personalities in front of them.

"Like I told, Mr. Sohma, I am fine and I don't need anyone's help." Arista quickly replied without looking at anyone as she got off the bed and started to walk out of the room, still avoiding there stare.

"Miss Clark…" Yuki called out to her, but she kept walking away from them.

He was one of the first to snap out of the shock and confused state that Arista left them in. He didn't understand this behavior coming from her. Arista was a nice girl, who always offered help to others and was known around the school since she always had a nice reputation between the students and teacher for her social skills and for her grades. Even though she was known by all, she was still a mystery since she had never talked about her family. Just like she was holding in a secret as she avoid anyone to be so close to her.

Yuki wanted to know more about Arista Clark, but will it be wise to do so? He did hold a secret and didn't want for anyone to know. Will it be the same for Arista? If it was that the case, then he wouldn't bothered her until she will be ready to tell anyone and he hoped it would be him.


	6. The mystery and A beautiful Sakura bloom

**Hello everyone!!!**

**I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter...**

**Apperantly my laptop doesn't like my USB and overheat to let me finish anything!**

**I hope you love and enjoy this chapter!!! ^^**

**And also, I would love to thank the new people that added this story to their favorite and also the ones that review!**

**My classes will be starting this week, but I will do my best to make the chapeters faster!**

**I'm already working on the next chapter!! Lol!**

**Please review!!!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**:]**

**The mystery and A beautiful Sakura bloom**

* * *

"So you didn't transform, huh?"

The question came from Shigure, who hold the dog symbol of the Chinese Zodiac. He had a thoughtful stare upon his face with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a chopstick between his lips, moving it up and down as he absorbed the information that his cousins and Tohru told him of the event that happened in school. He was sitting at the head of the dining table in the dining room that was connected to the kitchen with Yuki and Kyo, who were in each side of him also sitting by the table and Tohru, who was beside Kyo.

"It does sound suspicious, but I didn't. I can't tell you the reason since I'm clueless as you are, Shigure." Yuki confirmed to his older cousin.

He felt a bit useless since he generally had answers to any question toward him. Arista was still a mystery to him but he knew that sooner or later, he will put the pieces of the puzzle together and figure out the answer of why he didn't transform. Beside the main subject of their discussion, he was worried about the condition Arista currently had in school. She seemed so… _lifeless_. He couldn't get out of his mind her dull and tired purple eyes of today, which were unlike her usual bright purple eyes.

Also the way she had respond to the nurse saying, _"My parents are not here… I live by myself, so there's no need for you to call anyone. Like I told, Mr. Sohma, I am fine and I don't need anyone's help."_

Yuki knew she had lied about living alone and that there was no need for the nurse to call anyone. He did remember she asked permission to have dinner at their house and when her cousin, Marcus, picked her up after the event. So why did she lied? That was another mystery and Yuki realize that the list was growing as he kept thinking of her.

"We just need to know more about her as possible." Kyo suggested as he had a thoughtful stared, just like everyone in the room. His arms were crossed over his chest, it almost seem like he was glaring at the table from the intense stare he had upon it.

"Maybe, Arista has a secret like you all have…" The low voice of Tohru said as she glanced down at the table with a small frown on her face. She still felt a bit shocked from all that had happened today, from Yuki not transforming and Arista unusual behavior.

Tohru's words made Yuki considered that Arista might in fact have a secret like them, but what could it be? He knew she was from the Greece, not Japanese to even believe for her to have a curse like the Sohma family has. He mentally sighed as he needed to work this problem before something unusual might happened to them and Arista.

"Well, for now we most rest and probably tomorrow we might have a clue upon this subject." The adult spoke with a firm voice as he rose from his sit and started too walked toward his room. The teenagers agreed with a nod of their own and followed behind the adult to be inside their individual rooms.

The passed hours, Yuki Sohma had been starring at the ceiling. His thoughts and the events that had happened these days didn't let him sleep. If only he knew that Arista had being doing the same. Tohru's words were echoing in his mind, but he needed to know more about Arista to put all the pieces together. Yuki let his thoughts aside to catch some sleep for he might need energy for tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning had arrived; a Saturday morning. A day that anyone would enjoy to rest in and also enjoy their freedom of not having any important duty to work upon, especially for young children and teenagers that didn't like school. Well not for Yuki Sohma, who was getting dress up with a determinate expression upon his face while glancing at his own reflection on the mirror he had in his room.

Yuki was going to the library in the city. He needed to do some investigation upon the mystery of Arista Clark. The hint of her having probably a secret like his own made him be more curious to search the truth behind her behavior. He gave a light nod to his reflection before walking out of his room toward the stairs that lead him to the first floor of the house.

"Where are you going so early, Yuki?" The gentle female voice of Tohru was heard from the entrance door of the kitchen, which was connected to the living room that Yuki was passing by.

"I'm going to the library, Miss Honda. I have to do some important research that's all." Yuki replied to his female friend with a small smile on his lips.

Tohru lightly nodded at him with a small smile on her own, while in her mind she wondered if it had to do about his position of being the President of their school. In her opinion, Yuki overwork himself too much for his own good and he needed a distraction or anything that made him be out of focus, of only thinking about school. If only she knew that he wasn't thinking about school for once in his life.

"Oh, alright, but wouldn't it better if you have some breakfast and then go to the library?" Tohru asked in suggestion, hoping Yuki will accept.

Yuki couldn't help but to give her a genuine smile at her concern has he accepted her offer with a simple nod and walk inside the kitchen with her to fill his stomach with warm food, before taking his journey to the library. He would probably be there all day, until he find what he needed, so at least eating something might keep him far away from been worried about passing out from lack of food.

After spending almost two hours glancing upon many books that hold the bookshelves walls of the library. Yuki Sohma came to realize, upon what subject precisely should he began his search?

'_If she supposes to have something relative to our curse then… Zodiac must be…' _The young man thought, while his dark purple eyes slowly move from cover to cover until they lay upon a large soft cover book of title words were: "All types of Zodiacs." Yuki raise his hand to take the book out from between other two and flick it over lightly, placing the cover to rest gently against his open palm and began to read each page carefully, not wanting to miss any important note that might be the answer to the mystery of Arista Clark.

A few minutes have passed and finally, Yuki's eyes caught the sight of a familiar shape of symbol. The symbol was in shape of an arrow that represented an archer. "Where have I seen you before?" Yuki asked out loud has he kept glancing at the shape, trying to refresh his memory with the form of it.

"_That's a pretty necklace you have, Arista." Tohru smiled at her observing the necklace closely once Arista looked down to her neck and took out the necklace._

_The necklace had a delicate golden chain and on Arista's hand there was a symbol in form of an archer (Sagittarius) it was also golden, in fact it was 14k of gold. Arista looked at it with a small smile._

"_This is a necklace passed down in my family for generations, and time by time they tried to craft the necklaces pure and new for the new generation to wear them. My other 13 cousins have their own necklace, including my brother…"_

"Her necklace…" Yuki lightly whispered the answer in a surprise tone.

He just realized that she indeed had a connection to a Zodiac, like him, but from a different kind. The holder of the book flicked back a few pages to see what kind was it. The topic of the chapter was, "The Western/Greek Zodiac". The word Greek caught the attention of the young man. Yuki knew Arista came from a family that their origins were of Greece. This information had helped him to know a little bit about Arista, just like putting anothee puzzle in place to see the real image of her.

With a satisfied nod and a small smile that grace the young man's face. He closed the book on his hands and walk toward the main counter to rent out the book for a few days to keep up with his research.

* * *

A sweet breeze passed around a young man making his dark gray hair swiftly moved with its current. The young man was Yuki Sohma, who was strolling down the concrete path of the Peace Memorial Park of the city; it felt actually pleasant the clean and peaceful atmosphere that surrounded him. All the daily dilemmas that passed through any person's life could be sweep away from their mind, just letting you have the feeling of been free for once in your life.

A small smile grace Yuki's handsome face, while his dark purple eyes took everything in sight with delight from the Sakura trees to one of the rivers that surrounded the park. Suddenly his eyes caught the sight of the familiar figure of Arista Clark, after all who else had a magenta hair color?

Arista was sitting upon one of the many benches of the park, facing toward the glowing water of the river, because of the noon sunlight that rest against the liquid and gentle flow of the current of the water and having two Sakura trees in full blossom on each side of the bench. Yuki was surprise to see that Arista's hair was out of the bun, she usually wears for school and now reach to the middle of her back, letting the wind tease her magenta lock of hair making it flow gently with it.

The sight before Yuki was dreamily remarkable in his dark purple eyes. It wasn't everyday he sees a girl like Arista to seem peaceful and free around the calm atmosphere, unlike her worried and distant appearance around school. Yuki took a deep breath in, feeling a light nervous feeling taking over his body before he stroll toward her bench hoping he wasn't invading her personal moment.

"Hello, Ms. Clark." Yuki called out to her softly been careful not to disturbed the calmness around them both.

Arista had been deep in thought to even notice any footsteps approaching her and when she lightly glance to her right side to see Yuki Sohma, she was slightly surprise and worried, but her worries went away slowly when she didn't care if she was caught talking to him since she was in her element.

"Oh… Hello, Mr. Sohma, is very nice to see you today." Arista softly greeted with a small smile gracing her light pink lips.

Arista look a bit better then the last time Yuki saw her and he was really grateful for it since he was worried for her well being, after leaving the infirmary yesterday. Yuki gave her a light smile to join hers before questioning with his dark purple eyes if he could take a spot beside her on the bench and was answer with a light nod and a gentle pat from her hand on the wooden surface of the bench in encouragement to be welcome to sit beside Arista.

Both were in complete silence, but it was a calm and comforting silence while they were trying to figure out what could they start a conversation without the mean of saying anything out of place or inconvenient, not wanting to put the person beside each of other uncomfortable.

"You seem better than yesterday, Ms. Clark, and for that I'm glad. You had all of us worried, after you left." Yuki carefully said, breaking the silence between them, showing his concern to the young woman beside him.

Arista felt guilty making each of them worried with her display yesterday, but she couldn't help it. After letting sickness taking over, she felt foolish for making a small but important trouble become an effect upon her body. It made her be clear that even her body can speak for itself if it was suffering or in this case that she was suffering. The young woman let out a soft sighed escaped her light pink lips before glancing at the young man beside her.

"I apologize for my behavior… I just felt… Afraid… For what I cause to myself to even recoil my actions that day. I also apologize for making each of you worried for me, especially Tohru. You must understand that is very unusual for me to have people looking after me, after so many years of living an in depended life." Arista started apologize and also explaining herself, feeling that just a simple "sorry" wouldn't be enough because of how she acted yesterday.

Yuki couldn't help but have a genuine smile has he heard her apology to him. Arista didn't seem like the kind of girl, who doesn't like to have anyone be involve in her troubles and only help herself in everything she did. It just sounded like Tohru, all though Arista wouldn't let anyone help her at all has much has she needs to.

"Is alright, Ms. Clark, you don't have to explain yourself to me or anyone. We were just simply worried, but I'm glad I got to see that you look better today." Yuki gently said with a smile, slowly placing his hand on top of her own, which were place upon her lap.

Arista felt a light heat feeling inside her cheeks that she knew to be a blush. Others would find it exaggerated that a simple touch could make this girl blush, but for Arista it meant a lot. It was unusual for this young woman to have a gentle touch of affection with real emotion of concern behind it. The gesture was simple, genuine and truthful that it even made Arista's heart feel content to have at least someone to worry about her.

But the question will be, would Arista let this small affection to bloom in her heart, just to see if there was light within the dark affection she had learn to live in? She was afraid. And that fear didn't let her take a chance to see more than what she already knew. What if she ended up been hurt more? She was already in a darkness that only promise her pain and suffering without a chances to have nothing else. It did sound ridiculous to think that a young man like Yuki Sohma would lead her to that kind of life, but Arista couldn't help to let her fear take over into thinking only negatively of the simple action.

Arista slowly and gently took her hand out of under Yuki's hand and quickly used it to place a strand of her hair behind her ear. Slowly and gently to let the feeling of each individual's skin linger against each other and quickly to make the movement of pushing her hair back has an excuse to not offend him.

Yuki have felt a disappointment grew deep into his heart, but he didn't understood why, unlike his inner feelings and body did. He might be a brilliant young man, but when it had to come about his emotions, he would be a bit clueless until he had a small time of his own to analyze it for a moment, but the distraction of wantings to feel her soft skin against his smooth one was making it impossible for him to do.

"I… I really thank you, Yuki… If you really weren't there to catch me, I might have probably gotten hurt more. You are a life savior…" Arista softly complimented with a genuine smile and also using his name instead of his last name; it felt just right to use it in the moment they were both in.

Yuki felt an unexplainable feeling flew within him has he heard his name coming from Arista's lips in that gentle tone she used to refer him. Even to the point that his dark purple eyes were widen on how surprise he was with it, but slowly they return to their natural state has a mimic genuine smile appeared on him.

"You are welcome, Arista." Yuki gently said; loving the feeling that her name made as it escaped his lips.

The exchange moment was perfect to the point that it became special for each individual in their hearts has they keep an intense glance between each other. Not a care for the world that surrounded them, but only them and the scenario that surrounded them. The soft light of the early sunset rested against the gentle currents of the river that was in front of them, giving it a soft glow of yellow and orange, but still keeping the light blue color of the sky. The wind that moved gently and smoothly against them with Sakura petals to show the currents of the unseen air that seem to be dancing around them, while the whole scenario join to make a soft music with their own natural sound.

"I have to go back home…" The soft whisper came from the young woman that still didn't want to look away from the beautiful picture before her.

Yuki felt the need to defy her departure, not wanting for the beautiful moment to be gone with her and leaving him alone, but to stay with him by his side. Unfortunately, the young man knew it was impossible for him to capture this moment in a picture that he could stare at for hours, but only to satisfy him by having it in his mind and heart.

"Good bye, Arista." Yuki gently replied his parting, still entranced with the effect of the moment.

"Good bye, Yuki." Arista gently replied her parting with a soft smile upon her lips, before daring herself to do something she didn't thought it would ever cross her mind. She slowly leaned in and lightly placed her lips upon his cheek.

A small but strong gesture from her part, before swiftly standing from the bench she sat almost all day to walk down the concrete path of the Peace Memorial Park, leaving a surprise and blushing Yuki Sohma still sitting on the bench.

Yuki gently raise his fingertips to trace the feeling of her lips against his warm cheek. It was an unusual gesture upon him since he had never let a girl come close to him before, because of his curse, but knowing that a girl, who wasn't his cousin, could be able to touch him was an amazing feeling; a feeling that made him feel whole and craving more for the simple and gentle affection.

The young man let a wide smile grace his face, before standing from the bench and to began walking toward Shigure's house, still having that same expression all the way and longing to know if he will get to see Arista soon.


	7. The Twins

**I know! I took a long time to write this chapter when I said I will do my chapters faster,  
but my semester didn't turn out the way I thought it would. Should I be surprise?**

**But here is your chapter!**

**I must annouce that it will show two members of the Clark family, especially the ones that are unusal for the Zodiacs that don't have twins, unlike the Astros.**

**Remember, the Astros are involve with most of the primaries Gods and Goddess!**

**So take a guess, who these two represent and also Ruben's and Arista.**

**Those who have!**

**Congrats!**

**Another thing before letting you read the story!**

**The question, sethrox9730, asked in my review I did answer her, but there most be some who are lost as well.**

**The reason Arista would be weak in her transforemation is because it happens once a month. Not all the time like the Sohma'. It would be a uncomfortable and tiring feeling in your body.**

**Now! Let the reading! Begin!**

* * *

**The Twins**

The moment Yuki Sohma had arrived to Shigure's house, in Saturday afternoon. He had a wide smile upon his face. The other habitants (Tohru, Kyo and Shigure) that live with him had being wondering what would had happened to Yuki to have that smile? For this was very unusual. But Yuki simple kept his smile, ignoring their curious eyes as he walked up the stairs toward his room, forgetting about dinner. That same afternoon he did a bit of his research about the Greek Zodiac until the night came by to then fell into a blissfully slumber with the vivid image of that magical moment within a dream.

The next day, a beautiful morning just like yesterday. The perfect day to be outside and to enjoy it with other people; for example in Shigure's house, Tohru was doing her daily cleaning around the house while having Kyo helping her in a few things she couldn't do or reached. This two were enjoying their silent and comfortable company. There wasn't much to say between them, for it was unnecessary. Tohru raised her head to glance at Kyo to give him a shy and genuine smile as he helped her move the couch, grateful of his helping hand; although the feeling of a blush was going to be form soon on her cheeks. Kyo would always return it with a small smile of his own, which still felt odd for him to have upon his lips since he rarely did in his childhood and was oblivious about Tohru's pink cheeks, thinking it was the heat from the hard work around the house.

Everyone did knew that these two persons, Kyo and Tohru, had something between them and to think has such would be correct. But both of them were shy to even make the first move upon the other, although it doesn't mean that their friends (Saki, Arisa and cousins in Kyo's side) weren't making the impossible for this couple be together and to have an official relationship in their life.

Their silent moment was interrupted by light steps walking down the stairs that enter the living room. The person was no other than, Yuki Sohma. The expression of his face was back to its usual self, but his dark purple eyes still hold that glow from the effect of yesterday afternoon. It made the two teenagers in the room remember the strange behavior of the new commoner of the room and didn't hold back to ask him what had happened.

"Morning Yuki," Tohru greeted with a sweet smile and a casual wave as greeting and also like an opening to the bold question she was about to make to the addressed young man, "I'm sorry for intrude, Yuki, but I was curious to know what happened yesterday afternoon that got you to be so happy?" Tohru let out the question in the most careful way possible but still get to the point on getting an answer to her curiosity.

"Yeah, damn rat! What made you so…" Kyo began to snapped at Yuki in his loud and exasperating tone, giving his cousin a quickly glance up and down with his right eye twitching at the disgusting behavior of his cousin and rival yesterday, with the following words of, "…Unlike you." Kyo finished his sentence, very much honest with the emotion behind it.

Yuki rolled his eyes at the tone of voice Kyo used toward him, but ignore it because he won't let his cousin ruin his nice day. He strolled in the direction of a corner of the living room to clean it up a bit, even though the work was already been made by Tohru and Kyo. He just took his time to answer before glancing their way.

"In my way returning home, I stumble upon the figure of… Miss Clark." Yuki began to say, taking a small pause upon the battle of either saying her name or last name, but the latter came out naturally since he had never said Arista's name in front of Tohru or Kyo before.

Tohru's large brown eyes lighten up at the mention of Arista and a lot of questions passed through her head, but decided on the easiest one, "Is Arista all right?" She asked her voice full of concern. Kyo didn't show it upon his face, always having that serious and grumpy expression, but gave his attention to his cousin, meaning he was curious to know also about the news.

Yuki gave Tohru a reassurance nod before answering, "She seemed to be healthy again, still a bit distant but that's expected." He softly said the last words, almost like he was thinking out loud while holding his chin and glancing down at the wooden floor.

"I'm glad she is." Tohru gently said, sighing with relief before having a smile on her face.

"Did you find out anything about her?" Kyo curiously asked as he raised an eyebrow toward his cousin Yuki.

The moment he heard the question, Yuki raised his head to glance at his cousin, Kyo. He thought of all the similarities which they both have with Arista upon possession a zodiac curse, only differently. But will they be capable of helping her through the pain, just like Tohru have taught them to reach among each other into be together instead of having separated lives and be strangers with each other? Yuki did believe he could and it was time for him to help someone, who could be suffering the same past as him and with that in mind, he gave his cousin a simple nod as his answer. After that he explained what he found so far about the Clark family.

Hours later; after mainly explained to Kyo and Tohru about what the Greek Zodiac, in those few hours Shigure had joined in and was focused very well in the whole fact that the Clark family had a curse. Shigure had the suspicious of it since he had a few other three students in his high school year that had a peculiar behavior whenever they were around them (Sohma's) and were absent in some specific months.

"Well, boys and, of course, Tohru; you'll all have to keep a close eye on Arista for now on around school," Shigure's voice was finally heard after the conversation. He raised his arms up to place each of his hands on top of Yuki's and Kyo's heads, ruffling their hair as he finished his sentence, "And you both better behave." He said with a wide grin, in his playful tone.

"I always do behave, Shigure, is that stupid cat that has a problem with the word." Yuki quickly replied, while fixing up his hair to his usual style.

"A problem? I will show you a problem!" Kyo shouted in his hot-head attitude as he swung a fist toward Yuki, who gracefully dodged without any effort.

The whole sighted made Tohru deeply sighed with a frown as she did the best, but ignored them and plan the meal of the day.

* * *

The next day followed, which was Monday and the three teenagers were walking down the path of the Peace Memorial Park to reach their school. Different thoughts entered their minds; Kyo was wondering what would take place at their school upon their secret life, Tohru was curious to know on how she will find Arista and what more could she discover about the Greek girl, and Yuki was having the same thoughts of Tohru, but also wondering how will the scene that happen on Saturday afternoon will affect their public facade in front of everyone.

The gate of the school was caught within their sight and they decided to wait for Arista as usually. The minutes passed and they didn't see her, not even the unique color of her magenta hair. The small group begun to feel worried of what had become of their friend, but they couldn't wait any longer because the school bell banged loudly announcing it was time to be inside their classes, before the next bell rang. They glanced among each other, before making the decision of going to their class. Hopefully Arista will arrive to school. She's just late, right?

But unfortunately, Tohru haven't seeing Arista in any of her classes. Her fearful suspicious were becoming true, but wait. _'Didn't Yuki said she seem healthy and that she was back to her normal self again?' _Tohru mused as she was reaching the locker room after a whole day of school. Only a few students were left behind still waiting for their parents to pick them up, but eventually the school became empty through to the minutes. _'Then, where is she?'_ The brown haired girl wondered in concern as she opened the door of her locker.

"Excuse me." The gentle tone of a female voice had caught the attention of Tohru, taking her away from her thoughts to pay attention to a young woman and young man around her age.

Both figures had a navy color hair that adorned their heart shape face, which was cut in long layers from front to short toward the back as the front edges reached above their shoulder. Tohru could notice that they were twins, almost identical if it weren't for the obvious sexual appealing that separate their gender and also their different eyes color; the female had bright gray eyes that shine just like the moon in the night while the male had a bright golden honey color eyes that also shine just like the bright sun in the sky on clear days. Their fashion trend was almost similar, if it weren't for their different gender, Tohru would have believe they would have wear the same clothes only different colors, if they were of same gender; it would be expect by twins either way. The young woman wore a light brown shapeless jacket, followed by loosen aged green short added by black leggings under the shorts and aged leather boots that reach to her ankles. It seemed she didn't like to show off her thin, but slender figure since her jacket hid her body well from others. However, the young man didn't mind to let his leather brown jacket to enfold his figure well over his white shirt, which either might be long sleeve or short sleeve. Tohru would never know. He had a still wearable aged blue jean with leather brown shoes to assent with his leather jacket.

"Yes, Can I help you?" Tohru kindly replied to young woman, who had spoken to her. She had a friendly and shy smile gracing her face as she observed the two persons before her. She did also notice that the female seemed to be more carefree, while the male was a bit more restrain, although the same atmosphere of her sister, Tohru presumed, lingered around him, but unlike his sister didn't show it so free among others, meaning strangers.

"I surely hope you can." The female answered with same smile as Tohru, "My name is Rosalind Clark and this is my brother Roswell Clark," Rosalind happily said while pointing to her brother as she did the presentation for both of them, "We are cousins of Arista Clark and we were hoping if you knew how we can reach any of her teachers. We want to leave a note for her next absent these following days." Rosalind softly said, still holding her happy and carefree atmosphere, but her eyes did betray a bit of sorrow at her words.

Just the moment they had mentioned their last name, Tohru was excited to know finally the reason of Arista not be among them in school. But suddenly she frowned when the news about Arista be absent for few days. What could have possibly caused that unusual occurrence?

"Well, I can sho-"

"It would be easy if you leave the message with me." The voice of Yuki had cut Tohru off as she spoke. He gave her small apologetic smile, who returned it with her own kind smile, before turning his attention to the two persons of who he had caught the conversation they were having with Tohru.

"And you are?" The male, Roswell, arched an eyebrow as he asked after so many minute of silence and his voice was deep, but smooth as he said every word, also if anyone would be paying close attention, he had a small accent in his words, just like his sister, Rosalind. It was the Greek accent. Tohru didn't expect this tone of voice, or for him to talk at all. She almost believed him to be mute, but was embarrassed to know she was wrong.

"I'm the student president of this school, Yuki Sohma." Yuki simply answered to the young man, his dull purple eyes scanning them, just like Tohru did a few minutes ago. But he was searching for something more meaning full than their clothes or personalities. A teasing gleamed was caught within his sight. The two figures were wearing a necklace, but the female's were silver, while the male's were gold and a symbol of two roman number (II) hang securely in the delicate chain and rested against their chest.

A secret glance between the siblings happened when they heard the name of the student president. _'So he is a Sohma…'_ The thought lazily passed through Roswell mind, for he wasn't alarmed and furious, unlike a certain head of the family, he knew well. Rosalind could understand the side reason of Ruben been worried about Yuki Sohma, for this young man had an appealing atmosphere, beside the obvious handsome features he possessed. No wondered Arista felt safe close to him, for Rosalind felt it as well; Yuki showed to be a calm, collected and well behave gentleman, unlike Ruben, who was a hot-head, overpowering and rustles man.

"I'm glad you can help us, Mr. Sohma!" Rosalind happily exclaim, before his brother had a chance to do. Roswell arched his eyebrow to his sister over excited reaction, but didn't say anything regarding it, knowing it was her usual self, so why would he find it unexpected? "We're homeschooled to even know how the system of a school runs around here. Arista unexpectedly got sick this weekend, so she won't assist for a few days until she recovers! We don't want anyone else get sick, right?" Rosalind cheerfully grinned under the lie she had just said to them.

"Oh, that's strange… I saw her on Saturday and she seemed alright to me." Yuki comment in low tone rubbing his chin in an act up deep thought with the intention for the twin Clark to hear him. He didn't believe in the words Rosalind just informed him. Ever since he saw the bruise of Arista's wrist, he knew there was something wrong going on in the place she lived in.

A gleamed of worried and nervousness grace the eyes of the twins, while they kept a neutral or normal stare upon the Sohma. They didn't know Yuki and Arista saw each other before, which also explain the current state of Arista.

'_He's clever also...'_ Rosalind mused in admiration as she watched carefully the young man before her.

Roswell suddenly narrowed his eyes at Yuki Sohma. He knew what he was doing perfectly. Trying to make them react upon getting nervous to an extreme level they would spilled the beans into his palm. _'Clever little Sohma…'_ The male twin thought bitterly, before taking hands in the matter, "One of our cousins was ill and she most had caught it in the weekend." He replied in a sincere tone to the point of no leaving any space for an argument, without getting his golden honey eyes off the Sohma.

Tohru didn't like how this conversation was developing. It was has simply leaving a note of Arista absent and for them, Rosalind and Roswell, to be going home later. So why was Yuki making it all complicated? Did he know something more about Arista than he lead on?

Yuki didn't want to start an argument, but he wanted to know the truth. The time will come and he will be ready for it. "Of course I will spread the word among her teachers of her absent; just like Ms. Honda will do in the same classes she has with Ms. Clark." Yuki gave them a light smile, but it didn't have any friendly atmosphere, but a cautious and suspicious intend.

The twins were satisfied with his respond as they nodded and bowed lightly their good bye, before walking out of the school grounds to the outside world beyond the borders of the gate.

"Yuki…" Tohru gently called to the young man beside her, who was still watching the same path the twins had taken a few minutes ago. He was still recalling the words that had been spoken to them and he was sure there wasn't off going on in the Clark family and also the fact he had to figure what did the symbols in their necklace meant. Yuki glanced at Tohru and with a silent and small nod told her to continue. Tohru hesitate upon asking her question, just searching the right words to continue, "You know something isn't well, right?"

Yuki didn't answer her at all, which gave her an actual answer than the needed words she was looking for. Tohru thought of changing the subject. She didn't like the aura it was emitting between them.

"Where's Kyo?" The brown haired asked when she took note on how quiet it was between them. Not saying that Kyo was a loud mouth, but he always had a way to fill the silence that was within their small group.

An amused smile graced Yuki's face as he glanced at Tohru to answer, "Cleaning the class homeroom. He got in trouble in class because of Ms. Uotani. They both began to argue in class and now they are in detention for it and as reward cleaning the class homeroom." Yuki lightly chuckled after he explained, before doing his change of items with his locker.

Tohru gently smiled at the quick change that the question did to Yuki, but she didn't if to feel bad for Kyo upon his suffering, when the result was making Yuki amused and content. For once, she will be happy for Yuki as he laughed, in his own silence of course, the misery of his rival and cousin, Kyo.

* * *

In another location, far away distant of the city to the Clark resident to be precise was the direction the twins, Rosalind and Roswell, were walking toward to enter. They had fulfilled their task, well not exactly how they were instructed to do, but it was done and nobody had to know how it was accomplished.

"You're back." The obvious statement was made by Nina, who was walking toward them as one of the twins closed the door after entering the main house. "I believe everything went well?" Nina asked calmly without showing any emotion upon her delicate face.

"Yes, all her teachers understood and will give her a week to do her homework when she recovers and get back in school." Roswell answered been the strongest among the twin to inflict an accurate told lie, for he wasn't sure himself if his word might happen, but Nina didn't need to know that.

"Good, I will inform Ruben." Nina quickly said turning around in the same direction she came from down the hall. She was more gladly to be around Ruben after Arista screwed up to keep her promise.

The twins watched her with hatred glares the moment her back was turn to them. They knew she hated Arista and was taking this opportunity like a free candy after cheating in a game. Roswell began to take his first steps toward another hallway in the direction of his own room, while his sister, Rosalind, decided to take another hallway where he knew hold his cousin, Arista.

Ever since Rosalind encountered Yuki Sohma, she had an instinct feeling that giving Arista news about him, at least of his presence, in her current state might lighten up her mood. Reaching a wooden door that belong to the woman in interest, Rosalind softly knock on the door before sliding open the door to let herself inside since Arista couldn't much stand up to answer.

"Rosalind…" A dry and low voice called out from the bed that was in the center of the room, covered in light shadow for the sun ray of light didn't reach the bed for now the day was turning into a sunset. The figure was lying under the cover of the bed that now reached her waist for her upper half was laying down in small mountain of pillows to make her comfortable. That was Arista Clark.

"How are you feeling, Arista?" Rosalind gently asked as she approached the bed and carefully took a sit on the side of the occupant bed.

"Dumb question." Was the respond from the one in questioned.

Arista snappy answered made Rosalind lightly smirk in amusement. Not because she was enjoying the pain on her, which she wasn't, except Arista had a peculiar and snappy attitude whenever she was in pain or annoyed.

"I take the hint. Not a good day, but I bet something might cheer you up." Rosalind began to say, who was glad to see the interest and curious gleam in her cousin's eyes. The twin female reached out for the string of the lamp on the night table, pulling at it to make the room be in engulfed with clarity because of the light.

Rosalind slightly frowned as she observed Arista again, after she had left today to deliver the message. Arista had a bend on her left cheek from the cut she receive of a hard slap; a purple bruise under it to blend horribly against her crème color skin. Even more bruises of two hands print appeared around her neck from the strangling they have cause on her. And those bruises were followed by other upon her stomach, which were covered with the upper part of her nightgown caused by a kick after throwing her on the floor. All inflict by Ruben.

Rosalind knew she was helpless against that man, for he knew her weaknesses. Arista and Ruben were bonded by the same month and relationship within the Greek Gods and Goddesses. Ruben's God let his wife take role in his month, while he took lead to make sure each one of the Astros would follow his command and desire. That's what Arista's Goddess became to be, even if the Goddess within her was strong and smart, under _that __man_. She was powerless.

"I saw _him_ today." Rosalind continued with small smile, trying to keep focus on Arista's face instead of the bend.

Arista's bright purple gave a knowing indication of who this _him_ might be. She didn't know if to be happy or anxious to know about him, but the hidden desire of knowing how he was, in partly everything about him made Rosalind grinned upon knowing that Arista did actually fancy Yuki Sohma, but kept it a silent secret between them.

"He is a clever and handsome man, Arista. I envy you!" Rosalind exclaimed excited to tell her cousin, but still kept a low tone for the wall had ears. (-coughs- Nina –coughs-) "Where could I find a man like him is beyond me?" Rosalind playfully dramatized while bathing her thick eyelashes in a dreamy state.

Arista blushed at her reaction toward Yuki Sohma. She knew Yuki was clever, but handsome? Who is she fooling? Of course, she knew Yuki was handsome! He was a Prince in their school. The man had a crazy and obsessed fan club, who worship him in secret and if they could, would be kissing ever step he took around the world. And if they did, Arista wouldn't be surprise.

"Under the label of "S" in the market," Arista began her playful answer with a smirk as she continued, "Oh but wait. He's an original edition, tough luck, Rosalind. Maybe next time." Arista said those last words with a light laugh being careful with her offended stomach.

Rosalind joined her with her own laughter and happy to see her cousin true color under the shallow portrayed of her figure. Her instinct were right, Arista's mood had lighten up thank to the man they were talking about.

"Thank you, Rosalind." Arista gently said with a smile, grateful for the small light in her now.

"Anytime, Arista." Rosalind softly replied with a smile of her own.

Rosalind stood up from the borrowed side of the bed and took her first step in direction of the door, but slowly turned around toward Arista, who glanced up in wonder for what more could her cousin most tell her. "If I get to see him tomorrow, do you have any message for him?" Rosalind asked in hope she might do have.

Arista blinked her eyes in surprise for the request, before glancing down at her lap before closing her in deep thought. Her thoughts drift toward that day at the park and been surrounded by Sakura petals.

"Tell him…" Arista began to say with her eyes still closed, keeping the memory vivid within the darkness of her sight as she continued, "That Sakura flowers are my favorite to enjoy with someone." Arista opened her eyes to see Rosalind with curious and soft eyes. A happy smile was on her face, "He will know what it means." She ended her message with those words.


	8. Thruts and a cup of Coffee

**Hello everyone!**

**I apologize for taking so long! My laptop is not in her best condition and I need to buy a new usb, because mine is braking up slowly,**

**but luckily still works into letting me save my hard work!**

**I hope you don't get dissappointing with this chapter, but it is a filled in and**

**my focus now, is to present all the Astros!**

**Which will happen in the next chapter! ^^**

**And I got more review! So me is happy! :D**

**Now to answer to one review from ****TheMidnightWriter101; Ruben is Zeus, Marcus is Ares and the twins are Artemis and Apollo, but Arista represents Hera, who is the Queen of Gods and Goddesses and also wife to Zeus.**

**Athena can't be Arista, because this Goddess of Wisdom is daughter of Zues and Metis.**

**But good work on it! ^^ -thumbs up-**

**Now, for the next chapter I want you all to figure out! Just to keep this as game in the story! xD**

**Who did Yuki didn't like so much from his past beside Akito? - If you are a true fruit basket, you will know this one.**

**And who in the main Gods and Goddess produced the God Eros? - This one is soooo easy!**

* * *

**Truths and a cup of Coffee**

Rosalind didn't ask that question to Arista, just to know an answer. Like a superficial action she would make inside her mind upon meeting the young man within the question. She was on a mission to see Yuki Sohma again and without the order of Ruben or Nina behind her achievement. Rosalind wanted her cousin Arista to be happy and smiling again; the exact sentiment that the young man, who was Yuki Sohma, had caused yesterday afternoon within their conversation.

But she needed to be careful on where could she do her secret mission. '_In the park…?'_ The young woman pondered as she strolled down the path of the inquiry place toward the high school she needed to reach at the moment. But the thought was discarded like a used tissue. The Park wasn't crowed this ending month of October, because of the cold weather that was following close. People preferred to be in their homes or in stores where they could have warm beverages or food within their reach. _'Hm… I wouldn't mind some cup of coffee…'_ Rosalind mused happily to herself at the thought of coffee and also realizing the perfect place to have a conversation with Yuki Sohma.

Finally, Rosalind had arrived to her destination. She gently smiled at the sight of the building has her mission was becoming a success so far. The next step was to find Yuki Sohma and with her lack of school buildings and their systems, it was going to become difficult. Although with her luck so far, she might find him; she just needed to wait.

Rosalind gently pushed back the long sleeve of her light brown saggy jacket to take an observation of the time that showed on her leather brown wrist-watch. It was five minutes passed the average time of the ending hour of the school; Yuki must probably still inside the building. Apparently luck was gracing on her today like a light of holy glory, because the young man she was searching for was walking out of the building with the brown haired girl she met yesterday and a bright orange haired young man, who was still a stranger to her.

Let's see how this turn out to be…

Yesterday was an unusual event for Yuki and Tohru. Their encounter with Arista's cousins; a girl who rarely let anyone inside her fragile bubble to know anything about her or, in fact, about her origins and family, was unexpected. It reminded Yuki so much about himself concerning his own secret, until Tohru Honda came into his life and the secret was share with at least one person. And now he felt like he had taken Tohru's shoes upon knowing more about Arista Clark and her family.

Yuki Sohma was smart enough to know that the excuse the twins had told him and Tohru was a lie. He was too clever to let anything escape him, even the fact of not believing that Arista was sick at all. Something most had happened to her after the encounter he had with her in the park. If only another chance to talk with her cousins will greet him today. It might be an excellent chance for him to place the small pieces together and know the truth.

Yuki glanced in the direction of the school gate after the deep analysis he had done within his mind about the situation yesterday. To his amazement he had recognized the familiar sight of the female twin he had met yesterday. _'Rosalind was it?'_ He pondered, slowly recalling her name. Once he got close to Rosalind, a genuine smile framed her lips with the following greeting of, "Hello there!" Was heard from her.

The brown haired young woman that was Tohru Honda remembered the female twin and greeted her happily as well, while she took a moment to present Rosalind to Kyo, who had been looking at her like she might probably be one of Yuki's stalkers or some street traveler wondering around the area and just randomly greeted them. In other words, he was slightly glaring at her in suspicious, but then lightened up his facial frame upon knowing who she was.

"Have you come to pick up Arista's homework?" Tohru gently asked after the small silence that occurred behind the greeting between the two females.

"Actually…" Rosalind began to say with a small smile as she glanced in the direction of Yuki, "I just came to talk to Mr. Sohma." She pointed at him, remembering that Kyo was also a Sohma, even though it was obvious who Sohma she wanted since this is the first time she had ever met Kyo. But she didn't want any confusion to happen.

Yuki's dark purple eyes softly blinked at the unexpected request but at the same time he felt lucky upon having what he exactly wanted today. But why did she want to talk him only? Was the wary question entering Yuki's mind.

"Oh, that would be alright." Yuki answered with a light nod. He glance at Tohru and Kyo and told them, he will see them later at the house.

Kyo didn't want to follow the request his cousin have told him. He didn't trust easily, so he didn't trust this Rosalind Clark, but for some odd reason, people would always gather around him and reach out for his friendship. It must be his cat spirit's charisma; a trait that he figured out later was something Yuki envied of him.

It was when he had transform into the beast of the cat, when his adopted father and mentor have taken off to show Tohru; his beast side. But in the end it helped the trio to be more connected in many ways. Yuki didn't hate him, just envied his charisma and how people will be always want to be around him, plus just how Kyo could cool off with anyone, unlike the possessor of the mouse spirit.

In the way, Kyo realize his crush for Tohru was becoming more than just a crush and it was worth accepting the chance to probably be with her in the future, because she truly did care for him.

If only he knew how to make the first move…

"Alright, Yuki! We will see you back at Shigure's house! Come on, Kyo!" Tohru clearly understood and with a smile, she gently took Kyo's hand within her own and dragged him out of the school ground. Kyo was about to protest but the feeling of his hand around Tohru's made him lightly blush to forget about Yuki and keeping up with her.

Rosalind watched the pair walk away from them with a smile and she knew that between those two there was chemistry; she even thought it out loud to the young man beside her, "They do look like a nice couple."

Yuki gave the female twin cousin a side glance, before glancing at the gate where Tohru and Kyo had walked through. In that moment Yuki began to remembered the constant rivalry he used to have with his cousin upon obtaining the brown haired girl's attention, even a slight affection from her. But it was clear to Yuki that Kyo had won the battle and Tohru's heart in the beginning. "Yeah, they do…" He slightly commented in a soft tone as a small smile grace his face.

"Well then!" Rosalind suddenly shouted, making Yuki glance at her warily, as she stretched her arms above her head before placing her hands inside the pockets of her saggy jacket. "Are you up for a cup of coffee?" She asked with a smile at her companion.

* * *

The warm temperature inside the coffee and bake store was welcoming compared to the chilly weather outside the sliding doors. There was a reasonable among of people inside the store, causing the fusion of voices to be heard inside the room and only the ones among their own conversation could understand the many whispers.

In the middle of those many people and voices; there were two teenagers, who were getting comfortable with their cups of coffee and a few donuts plus other traditional Japanese pastries. Rosalind took a deep observation, as she watched her companion, that Yuki Sohma was a traditional young man of the Japanese culture, but also open minded to other things, which made him charming. Charming, indeed…

"Now, let's start with the reason of my visit, shall we?" Rosalind gently broke the silent between them with a smile, although her gray eyes showed hesitation upon speaking the next few words.

Yuki nodded at her waiting patiently for her to continue while taking a sip of his own cup of coffee, letting the hot liquid of brewed coffee beans slide down his throat gaining a warm sensation within his slight cold muscles.

"The reason of my visit is because Arista absent…" The female gently slowly let out. Rosalind was glancing down at her cup within her hands, letting the warm exterior of the cup warm her cold fingers having a nail light scratch the cover of the cup.

Yuki's dark purple eyes firmly stayed on Rosalind; he took a close note of her facial and body language as she spoke the subject about Arista. It made him wonder more about how important was Arista to her family.

"But before I do say anything further, I'm curious to know, Mr. Sohma. How did you know that my brother and I were lying to you yesterday?" Rosalind asked leisurely taking her gray eyes off her cup and fixed them on Yuki's eyes. She felt the intensity of his eyes.

Yuki gently narrowed his eyes as he thought of his words careful before letting them free, "From the period of time I have got to know, Miss Clark, I had notice several of hints which made me confident to know that you were lying." He lightly flicked the plastic stick inside the coffee before he continued, "In the invitation of Ms. Tohru to my cousin's house, Arista had a bruise of her wrist and the next day she didn't speak any word to us, plus she seemed to be getting sick…"

Yuki took a pause for a moment. He was debating whenever to tell Rosalind about his family secret and his discovery about her family secret as well. Would it be wrong to talk about it? His logic said, it was a bad idea, but his emotions said otherwise. It could make their conversation easier than trying to cover it up with lies.

Lies… They had been in Yuki's life for a long time that he didn't want them anymore.

Rosalind was surprised from the information she was getting at the moment. But why would she be surprise? Ruben had hurt Arista and the other Astros just so they would know he was in control. It was how their ancestors worked within their family. The one gifted to be God of them had the word on their actions and if it wasn't fulfilled has he instructed; he or she will suffer the consequences. But years passed and new ways had changes their own rules, like for example, Ruben had declare that the Adult Astros could have a life as they wish for, but only in a close range where he can know their location, families, jobs, money, etc.

In conclusion their whole life.

Probably Rosalind shouldn't be surprise if Arista had a bruise causing for Yuki to be suspicious on how her cousin was treated and not to believe their lies, like they thought he would be. Yuki wasn't an ordinary young man and something told her, she wasn't mistaken.

"I know your _secret_, Ms. Clark."

Rosalind's gray eyes slowly moved toward the young man before her, just realizing she had been glancing in the distant as she was thinking through his words, but suddenly raise an eyebrow in confusion and suspicious with what Yuki wanted to imply with secret. "Excuse me?" She asked gently, her voice sounding cautious into extending the conversation in the wrong direction.

Yuki took note of her tone of voice as he went into a forbidden topic in both of their lives, but he wasn't going to let this moment slip out of his fingers, not now when he had the chance. "I know who you really are Rosalind Clark." He pressed on as his eyes gently narrowed, firmly staring at her, not wanting to get her out of his sight and to see every expression in her eyes for they were the gate to a person soul.

"Mr. Sohma, I do **not** know what _exactly_ you mean by "knowing who I really am"." Panic was clearly in her voice, but was covered by the tone of harshness for Rosalind didn't like where this conversation was going. It was suppose to be about Arista, not about her. Her grey eyes slightly flicking from side to side, not wanting to meet Yuki's firm and strong stare; it was frightening and in that moment she realized the error of not coming with her twin brother, Roswell.

Dark purple eyes narrowed a further more as he heard the denial respond. How much can she pretend with him? But then he reminded himself that he was in this situation before Tohru enter his life and became the keeper of their secret and the only one to know so far and probably the Clark family didn't have the ability to delete memories of those involve, like the Sohma did. It must be the reason why Rosalind was working so hard into keep the secret still a secret within the family walls.

"Ms. Clark…" Yuki gently began to say, at least changing the strong expression upon his features as he addressing her once more, "I have my own family secret… I am curse by the Rat sign in the Chinese Zodiac." He truthfully confessed and brought the attention of Rosalind once more toward him; her grey eyes were looking into directly act him searching for any sign of him lying to her, but when she saw none of it, Rosalind was shocked.

_Is true, Yuki Sohma isn't an ordinary man…_

"You are cursed too…?" Rosalind slowly and softly whispered as she asked still in shock as her grey eyes were wide like a deer froze in the road and about to be hit by a car. Yuki gently nodded at her, not wanting to repeat himself in a public place. Even thought everyone seemed to be involved so much in their own conversation to even care. "Wow… I can't believe this… Are you pulling my leg here?" Rosalind suddenly said as everything began to take place in her mind, but calmed herself quickly when she took in her surrounding and remembered when she was at the moment.

"No I am not and you can't tell Arista or anyone from your family, Ms. Clark. Can I trust you on that?" Yuki asked as a request to her, gaining a confident nod from her and he was satisfied with it. "Now, what were you going to say about Arista and her reason of her absents?" Now with the hidden secret out of the way from their dry conversation and covering stories, there's wouldn't be a problem now, right?

'Oh, boy…' Rosalind thought filling herself been in stressed up and cornered since she already had a story made up in her mind, but she learned that Yuki wasn't stupid and now he came from a family of a curse as well, which would make the story pointless. "Listen well, Mr. Sohma for this is hard for me to say and I have a feeling you won't like it." Rosalind slowly warned her eyes drift down to the untouched pastries on the table, but by looking at them she realized how hungry she was; most be how anxious she was becoming, which brought her hand to reach for one and began to slowly nib the chocolate bread before speaking, "As you most know… Every family has a head that controls them and they have to listen to no matter what. Well, his name is Ruben and he… Um… Well… He…" Suddenly her mouth felt dry, like she was forbidden into saying these words to Yuki. Rosalind took a sip of her now warm coffee, feeling a bit better than before, although she didn't want to stare at Yuki yet, even when she was feeling slight anger energy from him. _"Ruben beat up Arista…"_ She whispered it fast and in a low tone, hoping Yuki didn't heard it but he did…

There was a close fist upon the table and the owner wasn't very happy about the news he had heard just about now. Yuki had closed his eyes when the words reached his ears as he was trying to conceal the anger within him. Why was he angry? Because a man shouldn't hurt a woman and Yuki is a gentleman, so he wouldn't hurt any female unless is necessary. But beside that, Arista is his friend and he won't let anyone hurt her, even if he just know her for a few months, but it felt so much more. Especially when their stares locked in that magical moment he could still picture in his mind…

_The exchange moment was perfect to the point that it became special for each individual in their hearts has they keep an intense glance between each other. Not a care for the world that surrounded them, but only them and the scenario that surrounded them. The soft light of the early sunset rested against the gentle currents of the river that was in front of them, giving it a soft glow of yellow and orange, but still keeping the light blue color of the sky. The wind that moved gently and smoothly against them with Sakura petals to show the currents of the unseen air that seem to be dancing around them, while the whole scenario join to make a soft music with their own natural sound..._

Suddenly Yuki's world got interrupted at the touch of a soft hand upon his fist. Dark purple eyes slowly appeared under the eye lids that had cover them to stare at the woman across from him. Rosalind had a sad smile upon her lips and Yuki was surprise to see even a smile on her face.

"I know is hard… But you can't do anything… Not now." Rosalind voice was gentle and soft as she was comforting a small child, but Yuki wasn't a child, although her voice was nice to calm him down a bit more. "The time will come, even sooner than you expect, Yuki Sohma. You just have to wait, but I promise you this, I will be taking care of Arista and my brother also."

Yuki didn't know what to say to her words, but a short nod came out as a respond to Rosalind. He was glad there was someone inside the family that could watch Arista for him, but he needed to do something; anything at all. He felt useless…

"I will reach to you if anything happens, Mr. Sohma. You will be the first to know." Rosalind gently said patting his hand with the hand she had over his before standing up from the chair she occupied across from him. "See you next time, Yuki Sohma." She waved her farewell, after picking up the pantries she wanted and her coffee then walked toward the exit of the store.

After she had left, Yuki sat in silence with many thoughts passing through his mind. Only the sound of many whispers of the people around him reached his ears as he finally moved to stand from his chair and left the store, like a quiet mouse. The people never did notice his departure, not like their care for their own lives had their own attention and drama.

And a half full coffee and untouched pastries were still upon the table left behind unwanted…


	9. Astros Triangle Love: Part I

**Hello everyone! ^^**

**I'm sorry for the late update. I was busy and beside that this chapter is showing more of the plot.**

**I hope you enjoy it and are satified until my next update!**

**I forgot to add, Akito is female in this fanfiction, I liked the manga version better than the anime.**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Astros' Triangle Love: Part I**

Brown gentle eyes filled with worry as the young woman glanced across the living room she occupied at the moment. The owner of the brown eyes was Tohru Honda; and she had been feeling in such manner ever since her friend, Yuki Sohma had arrived. Apparently the conversation with the female twin didn't end so well, like Tohru had hopefully thought it would. Yuki arrived in a very much silent behavior, even more than his usual one, which was calm and collected, but this kind of silent was filled with despair and resentment. It was of high alert to feel worried about it and Tohru being the nice and gentle person she was, it remained like a second nature to be worried about others before her. Unlike Kyo who was glaring at Yuki, because the behavior of his cousin and rival was unnerving and annoying.

"Snap out of it, damn rat! Your energy is attracting pest inside the house!" Kyo shouted in irritation within the action of kicking out a rat that was about to enter the house, just like many others that were passing by to reach the one curse with the rat spirit sitting on the couch.

Tohru was shocked from the unexpected shout that came from the orange haired young man since she was so deep in thought about Yuki's behavior, wondering what went wrong ever since he had arrived and not a single word got out of his mouth. Suddenly her eyes widen in astonish at the next action that took place making her scream, "Kyo!"

Kyo let his annoyance overtake him and walked his way over to Yuki's form sitting on the couch and punched the latter across the face. Yuki fell off the couch to hit the ground, but gracefully stood up and glared at his cousin before launching his own set of martial art moves against Kyo, who meet each punch, kick and block with the same potential and skill. Both cousins knew this wasn't like one of their usual fights; for the reason that their fights were about the insult they gave each other, which was considered a playful argument with Kyo losing in the end every single time they were together in the same room each day. However, this fight was about letting the negative emotions inside Yuki out with their practical battle and Kyo willingly let himself be used as a punching bag since he partially understood the sentiment his cousin was coming from.

Tohru was about to stand up and made a stop to this pointless fight, but a hand on her shoulder a halt her action making her glance at the owner of the hand. Shigure was standing beside her, having a serious stare upon his face as he silent shacked his head to her, in message that she will not interfered. Tohru gently frowned, but understood the meaning as she turned to glance at the fighters across the room. Even if their usual fights were foolish, she still felt the need of preventing them from doing so, but Kyo and Yuki understood each other and knew was best for the other.

Finally, after minutes of kicking and punching; Yuki ended the battle by kicking his cousin Kyo on the chin, who was launched outside the house with the usual process of going through the paper sliding door making Shigure whine in fake tears at the hole now upon his front door. "Not again!" Shigure shouted has he ran toward the door keeping his fake tears rolling down his cheeks as he mourn the "critical" condition of his door while ignoring the fact that Kyo was outside his house groaning in pain from the hit.

Poor Tohru had a sweat drop from all the display in front of her; however Yuki was back to his calm and collected self but with a slight anger in his eyes, while Shigure was dramatically crying over a door (Lol!) And Kyo with his face on the ground in obvious pain. A heavy sighed escaped her mouth for she was now certain of being the only sane in this house. Tohru gently glance toward Yuki since her concern was still upon him, "Will you tell us what's wrong, Yuki?" She asked gaining the attention of the one mention and also of the others that stopped their own display. Shigure stopped his tears and became serious once more while Kyo was glancing through the hole on the now broken door with a bruise on his chin.

Yuki softly sighed while rubbing his temple since a small headache was starting to form as he thought everything that had happened so far in the mystery of the Clark family and Arista, herself. He gently glanced at Tohru and his anger vanished from his dark purple eyes, for she caused that effect on him. "What's wrong, Miss Honda is…" He took a small pause before continuing, "…That Arista comes from a family just like the Sohma's." Suddenly Yuki's eyes widen when he realize the mistake he had done. _'Did I just say her name instead of Miss Clark?'_ Yuki alertly thought with the also hope that nobody notice his mistake.

"So, my suspicious were right." These were the words of Shigure when he patiently sat down on the couch.

This declaration made heads turn toward the adult in the house, "What do you mean, Shigure?" The three teenagers exclaimed in unison.

Shigure felt small and nervous under their stares, especially the ones coming from Yuki since he was more concerned about this matter more than anyone in the house at moment. "Well…" Shigure began to say, his voice sounding a bit pitched until he cleared his throat and his voice return to normal which made him continue, "You see, I knew three students by the last name of Clark, who turn out to be cousins. One was a girl and the other two boys."

"Where they in the same grade like Hatori, my brother and you?" Yuki asked, showing interest, for once, over a story related to his brother, Ayame.

"Yes… They were…" Shigure confirmed as he nodded while having a thoughtful stare upon his features, "I remembered the day when they were new students …" His voice softly trail off has the memory resurface in his mind.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~*~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

"_Alright, students! Calm Down! __And may I have you attention, please!" The senior grade homeroom teacher called out, waving her hand gently to grasp the attention of those still students that were distracted; like Shigure and Ayame Sohma, who were talking in a hushed sound about girls and events since Ayame was president by that time. "We have new students from Greece and I want you to welcome them." The teacher gently said with a small smile before waving her other arm at the door._

_Three students walked inside the classroom making every each set of eyes to follow them until they stopped in a line in front of the class. One was a girl, who had long wavy golden hair that reach to her lower back but short around her heart shape face. Enchanting and bright brown eyes that were frame with thin and straight golden eyebrow; a straight bridge and pointy nose under it full and luscious cherry lips. Her body was of average weight with curves and medium torso for a young woman of 5'6; the mention body structure was cover in the usual navy color sailor suit of the Hiroshima high school._

_One of the boys was of long black shaggy hair while the other had the same style only dark red hair color which was frame around their sharp heart shape face. The one of black hair had dark and piercing blue eyes while the other of dark red hair had also dark with a hint of mysterious but enchanting golden eyes both having framed thick and straight eyebrow followed by narrowed and small noses and under thin lips, although the black haired one had it a bit more fuller then the dark red haired. The back haired was 5'10 because his right leg bone structure was shorted than his other one, meaning he was a bit shorten than the dark red haired young man, whose height was 5'11 but both had a tone-build body which was covered in navy male high school suit._

"_Please, present yourselves." The teacher gently to her new student, before making her way to her desk and prepare to give her class after they would be finished._

"_Greetings! My name is Amanda Clark." The golden haired young woman gently greeted with a charming smiled lighting up her face making a lot of boys swing into almost drooling on their desks. She was very much excited into meeting new faces, unlike the other two on each side of her, who took their time into greeting the classroom._

"_My name is Ash Clark." The black haired young man said with voice deep and husky provoking feminine light sighs and squeaks among the female students._

"_And I am Marcus Clark." The dark red hair young man also said with his voice also deep but smooth, unlike the other male. It also cause for female to sigh and squeak in their girlish way into knowing two handsome men._

_With that done, the teacher rose from her chair placing her hands on the desk, before speaking to her new students. "Please take your sits." The woman gave them a kind smile which was like a queue for them to move as she also did to begin her class._

_The three new students sat in a line where they will all be together with the female Clark being in the middle of the two males. Through the entire time, Shigure's dark brown eyes were following Amanda, ever since she was in front of the classroom to her school desk and lucky for him it was just beside him._

_With the feeling of eyes upon her, Amanda glanced around the class until her light brown eyes encountered Shigure's dark ones. She gave him a kind smile with a light wave of her left hand before giving her attention back to the teacher. In that small moment, Shigure felt some sort of connection with her and he promised to himself that he will get to know her much more than just her name._

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~*~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

"…And as the months passed, the Clark cousins began to be suspicious." Shigure gently said, ending half of his story and explanation. He had his eyes close for a moment with his hands hiding inside the sleeves of his yukata.

"Suspicious? In what way?" Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow at this little detail, but suddenly blink when he realized that he sounded like a detective when he asked the question. Was he really getting into this mystery of Arista Clark?

"I never understood it, but they were each absent in a different month..." Shigure simply answered. His eyebrow furrowed slightly as he was thoughtful and began to tell next part of the story…

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~*~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_Shigure__ was glancing around the classroom. __He was in search of the Greek golden beauty that had been in his grade for the past few months. However, as much as he searched high and low for her, she was nowhere to be found. They both, Amanda and Shigure had become acquaintance with each other. Well, he wanted to call it friends, but Amanda told him that wouldn't be wise to say it out loud and had a good reason why that he would never understand. Shigure didn't say anything, but agreed and now today, he was going to tell her how he felt about the matter. Only if he could…_

"_Looking for her, Sohma?" The deep and husky hissed of Ash Clark was heard from behind Shigure, who turned around to face the one that had spoken and Marcus Clark that were standing beside his cousin with his arms crossed over his chest._

"_Excuse me? Who?" Shigure gently asked with a goofy grin, trying to play it smoothly on pretending not knowing who he was referring to._

"_Don't play games with me, Sohma! I've notice the way she had been looking at you ever since we got into this school!" Ash darkly hissed, almost rising up his voice as his piercing blue eyes were fixed upon his encounter._

_Shigure slightly narrowed his dark brown eyes. He was glaring at Ash and Marcus as he kept quiet. He wasn't going to confirmed neither denied anything that the former male had clarified. Amanda had told him to keep a secret their friendship and he will. However, if Ash kept talking, he might find out why the secrecy._

"_I won't let someone like __**you**__…" Ash said with a growl, pointing a long and thin finger at Shigure as he continued, "…take her away from me. She's mine!" He almost shouted trying to keep the conversation between the three. Still, a few students that were passing by have noticed the small dispute, even Ayame and Hatori when they enter the classroom. "So you better forget about her when she gets back, if you know what's good for you."_

"_Are you threatening me?" Shigure asked narrowing his dark brown eyes._

"_No, this is just a warning, Sohma. Stay away from her." Marcus said this time with a calm posture with his hand inside his pant pockets but he was actually glaring. His piercing golden eyes shined brightly making him intimidating to anyone who crossed his path. However, it didn't work on Shigure like he had intended._

_For the next two minutes there was silence, until an unexpectedly fist connected to a cheek. The fist came from Shigure, who had punched Ash across the face. The two were the only one fighting until the next minute Marcus, Ayame and Hatori had joined in to help their cousins. It was five male against each other, one by one receiving hard hits upon the face, chest and gut. At least they were all honorable into avoiding the family jewels._

_Marcus didn't have any problem into giving and avoiding the hits he was receiving from Hatori and Ayame, but he had to admit that these two were agile in also avoiding his own hits. Shigure was attacking more, laying a few hits, but they were lethal enough to make his opponent back down since Ash knew how to guard himself up perfectly to avoid most of those lethal hits._

_Fifteen minute had passed since the moment they have started arguing and into find a brave group to separate them. Five security men attended the problem and escorted the five fighters to the principal's office where they were suspended from the school for a week. That wasn't so bad compare to facing the head of the family…_

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~*~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

"After the fight… Akito had a meeting with the head of the Clark upon what happen that day in school. When it was over, she called us in and told us, in a commanding tone, to be away from them and we follow that order without a question when she didn't gave us any explanation." Shigure finally finished his story with a solemn aura around him.

Tohru gently frowned in sympathy with Shigure because she was deducing that Shigure missed Amanda a lot. They used to be friends after all. It made her remember that time when she was an outcast to the Sohma family and Akito didn't like her at all. But she had won all the cursed Sohma's hearts with her humble personality. However, it seemed Shigure didn't have that luck and had to pretend that Amanda didn't exist until their graduation.

"Let me get this straight…" Yuki began to say with narrowed eyes showing slight of annoyance toward Shigure, "…You had your suspicious that Arista came from the related Clark's of your past, and knew of the consequences that would happen between us and you didn't say anything!" He snarled at his older cousin letting his anger be present in his body once more.

Shigure's eye widen in surprise. Yuki's anger was rare to appeared upon him, it even took a lot to anger him and was more rare if Yuki to address him in such manner when it was mostly at Kyo.

"Yuki! Calm down! Is not Shigure's fault!" Tohru quickly reacted in defense of Shigure, who seemed to be in shock.

"Yes, it is! If he would have told us this small information, we could have prevented for Arista getting hurt by _him_!" Yuki exposed without thinking the reaction he will gain from the other within the room.

"Who do you mean by 'him', Yuki?" Tohru asked in a whispered and timid voice, connecting her brown eyes with the dull purple color than belong to Yuki.

The possessor of the rat spirit deeply grunted, lifting up a hand to brush back a few strands of his unnatural color of gray hair as he felt everyone stare upon him. Yuki felt the emotional exhaustion of the day getting into every fiber within his body and just letting a sigh after sigh seem to do the trick to make himself feel better, but he didn't know how long would that work. His body was calling out for him to take a rest in his room, but he had a feeling that sleep will be hard for him to gain tonight with so many things going through his mind. He took a moment to recall everything the female twin, Rosalind, have told him to them. Shocked by his words, the others understood the reason Yuki had felt they way he had before the moment he arrived to the house to the point where he snarled at Shigure for not saying anything.

"What do you think we should do then, rat?" Kyo grunted the question, breaking the silence that had taken over the room.

"Just like Rosalind said, we should wait until the moment calls…" Yuki softly whispered before walking away toward his room mumbling his good night, even if something within him told him, no one will have any good night sleep at all tonight.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~ Clark's resident ~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Rosalind angrily hissed at herself, while slapping repeatedly her fore head with an open palm each time she pronounced that certain word. She winced afterward from the pain that the action caused to the offended area. _'He was in front of you and you didn't tell him that small message from Arista! I bet she's expecting an answer back from him!'_ She solemnly thought.

"Why did you do it, Rosalind?" The male voice that belonged to her twin brother, Roswell, made her jump in fright before glancing at him with widen grey eyes.

Right… Of all the Clarks in the family, her twin would know that she had a plan in her hands. Because, Roswell and Rosalind, were twins linked by their zodiac; they both couldn't keep secrets from each other while making them perfect liar to others since they seem too honest to believe they were lying. One could have the vision of the other's action and also knowing what the other was thinking. Some might considered it a curse for the reason that there was no privacy at all for any of the twins. Yes, it was a curse, but it had its benefit when either of the twins was in danger which neither of the twins bothered to the complained when they became the owner of the zodiac, Gemini.

"Oh my Goodness, Roswell! You've scared me!" Rosalind hissed at him, while holding her chest where her heart was pounding, like she had run the whole day.

Roswell simply raised an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms over his chest. A body language that clearly said "Cut the bullshit and tell me now."-Kind of expression, which cause for the female twin to grunt in annoyance at her persistent brother.

"I had to! Okay! She needs our help! I will not stand in the background and see as she gets hurt! She's not at fault of which her zodiac is, Roswell! If I let her be harm again, like the previous years, I will not live with myself anymore!" She blurred it out in one breath as her grey eyes sting from tears that threatened to be shed. Rosalind was tired of how everyone ignored the fact that Arista was screaming for help, but no one answered her. She could see it in her eyes that Arista had wanted to end her life so many times because of the celestial being she possessed, but didn't have the courage to do it.

"But she had done so much damage to our ancestors! She needs to suffer for the pain she had caused all of us! Especially you and me!" Roswell said shouted back, feeling angered by his sister foolishness, but the emotion was quickly replace with surprise and widen eyes as a hand made connection to his cheek. He couldn't believe it… His own dear sister had slapped him.

"How dare **You** relate the past to now!" Rosalind screamed in anger toward her brother, something she hasn't done before until now. "Arista is a nice girl, who wishes to be free from him! What she might have done to us in the past is _ancient_ history! We should be helping each other instead of having different worlds of our own! I will break this circle with his help and if you want to be against me t-then… then…" She stopped herself not wanting to finish that sentence as she looked away with tears forming in her eyes. Rosalind wanted her brother's help and it would be heartbroken knowing that her own brother might desert her in her time for of need and the possibility of them to never speak ever again.

"Alright… I will help you." Hearing those words coming from her brother caused her to glance at him while blinking away her tears and also looking surprise to actually heed him. "On one condition…" When Roswell received a nod from his sister, he continued, "We need more of our cousins to help us, we can't do this alone." Rosalind was satisfied with her brother's deal while suddenly embracing him with all her might.


	10. Astros Triangle Love: Part II

**After a long waiting.**

**I can finally say, I am done with this chapter!**

**xD**

**Enjoy.**

**Please review~!**

* * *

**Astros Triangle Love: Part II**

"Aaaah!"

The loud sound of a male screaming was heard from inside Shigure's house causing everyone to woken out of their beds to discover what had happened.

"Stupid cat have to always be so loud in the morning…" Yuki grumbled under his breath, as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Even if he tried; his effort were in vain. His dark purple eyes seem to be drowsy from the lack of sleep, after he had talked with everyone last night. A tired sigh escaped from his lips as he walked down the hallways toward Kyo's room, where angry grunts and curse words were heard.

While Yuki approached the door, the sound of footsteps were heard from behind him. He took a moment to glance behind him and was met with Tohru and Shigure. Tohru was wearing a pale pink pajama shirt and pants; she still had drowsiness on her brown eyes with her hair slightly messy. However how she looked in the morning, she still had a small smile on her lips at the sight of Yuki, even though she was worried for Kyo, who was screaming inside his room. Shigure was in a comfortable yukata of light blue and white color; he had small dimples upon his chin instead of a clean chin. Nevertheless, what was strange is that he seemed to be better rested than Yuki this morning while having a playful grin upon his face. That could only mean one thing…

As the angry grunts continued inside the room, Yuki took hold of the handle of the sliding door and opened it to witness Kyo holding a silver snake within his hands. To any outsider that could be witness of Kyo only wearing his boxers while holding a struggling snake in his hands would be disturbing, but for the ones living in the household, it was different for each their reaction. Shigure had a goofy grin on his face, even if his best friend and cousin might be in danger, but he knew that the silver snake that was called Ayame would be alright in the end. Tohru was blushing at the sight of Kyo shirtless, even if she had seen him a few times before, she was never get used to seeing him like that and it wasn't helping the fact that she still felt the sensation of the first time that Ayame had crawled inside her clothes to gain some warmth. Yuki's right eye was twitching at the sight of his older brother in a snake form and began to wonder for what reason his brother was present in Shigure's house. Yuki hope not to be tormented by his idiocy, which he clearly doubt that will never happen.

Yuki loudly cleared his throat, making Kyo paused in his movement to take notice that he had an audience in his room. When Kyo glance landed on Tohru, he blush in embarrassed since he was half-dress and was betting that he looked ridiculous fighting a snake in front of her that he threw Ayame on the floor in disgust. The snake hissed harshly when it hit the floor, before a poof of smoke would covered the room and the snake was replaced by a man that looked to be in his late twenty. He was an handsome man that seem to had feminine features, with his long light grey hair that adorned his heart shape face followed by a straight pointy nose and luscious thin lips. But what made the man so attractive were his golden almond eyes that were being framed by thin grey eyebrows. The only problem with this perfect man was that… He was naked!

"Cover yourself up, idiot!" Kyo barked in anger as he hit Ayame by the back of his head, who winced in pain but quickly recovered at the sight of his cousin, brother and Tohru in the room.

"But my body is perfect to be admired! Even Tohru can't stop staring!" Ayame said in a deep and sensual voice, before teasing the poor girl who was blushing deeply, with a wink.

"Perverted Snake!" Kyo barked once more before throwing a blanket at Ayame to make him decent enough into being in the presence of Tohru. He made a mental note for later to buy a new blanket, after burning the one he had gave to Ayame.

Ayame struggled with the fabric, but soon enough made it suitable for him to have upon his body; he looked like a roman emperor with how he had it on. Finally, he happily grinned with how comfortable he was in his temporary clothes. "Shigure! How cruel is the world that separate us for such a long time!" The snake possessor exclaimed happily as he extended his arms toward Shigure, while fake tears were falling down his cheeks.

"But at last! We've finally cross path for us to be together!" Shigure said in the same tone his best friend had used toward him.

"Oh, Shigure!"

"Oh, Ayame!"

They both grabbed the others arms in a halfway hug, before stepping back to give each other a thumbs up, followed by their laughter.

Yuki and Kyo be able to only look angrily at them, clearly showing their annoyance while they mumbled, "Idiots…"

Only the female inside the room in a low tone had voiced out a question the teens were wondering, "What brings this lovely visit, Ayame?" She sounded reasonable, after controlling down her flushed. Not in the same sentence the other two had in mind, but Tohru had always been polite to others no mattered who or what.

"Oh, that's right!" The grey haired man exclaimed when he was reminded of the reason he had stopped to visit them. "I've come to take my favorite model to help me in my shop!" He said in a happy tone as he approached Tohru to quickly wrap his arms around her, like she was a teddy bear.

"Me?" Replied the confused girl, while Kyo and Yuki shouted their disagreement with a direct answer, "No!" pulling Tohru away from Ayame.

"B-But! I need her! She's the right size of one of my clients!" Ayame shouted in desperation, with fake tears falling down his cheeks, like waterfalls.

"Then, I'm coming with her! I don't trust you!" Kyo exclaimed in annoyed tone, shaking a fist to project his emotion.

"If this stupid cat is going then I am going too." Yuki said in a calmer tone, wrapping his arms over his chest to show that no one would change his mind.

"Perfect! That's fine for me!" Ayame quickly change his previous posture to show his handsome grin, before leaving the room after picking up his clothes to change in Shigure's bathroom.

Shigure had already left the room to make himself some tea. He was still feeling drowsy from waking up so early. Kyo was climbing up from his window, to be on the roof after his decision. And Yuki had left the room to have more decent clothes.

Tohru simply sweat a drop as she watched the three males making a decision for her, then watching all of them leaving the room leaving her by herself, before asking out loud, "Don't I have anything to say in this?"

* * *

The environment around Ayame's store was slightly cold. It caused the teens to watch closely, Ayame, a few times, before arriving to his store. They knew that whenever he got sick or had a small hint of shiver from a cold wind; he would turn into a snake and find a warm spot that could be close by, and most of the time it would be Tohru his favorite target. The pervert. However, luckily for them, Ayame didn't have his transformation.

On their way, Yuki had been glancing outside the window of the car and took noticed of a craftsmanship store across the street from his brother's store. The last time he was at Ayame's store, he never saw the craftsmanship store before or probably, he was worried with what might happen in Ayame's store that he was unaware of his surrounding too haven't notice. The store was of reasonable size of neutral colors like white and light brown, unlike his brother's flamboyant taste. There were two large glass windows that were divided by a crafted wooden door made of oak, which had a fancy and beautiful marks, and was adorned with a colorful mosaic crystal window of red, blue, yellow and a few hints of green. Behind the two large glass windows, you could see paints, sculptures, medieval weapons, among other items that any craftsman should have within their store to sell. The store was called, The Polúmetis, which was in a different language that Yuki was lucky enough to know how to read and figuring out that it wasn't a local store like the other ones, including his brother's store.

When the car finally had stopped and everyone was beginning to dismount the vehicle. Yuki was still staring at the store with interest, while hearing the doors of the car closing and everyone entering the store. "Yuki, are you coming?" Tohru's voice could be heard from the door as she was wondering what was taking him so long to enter the store. She was starting to believe he didn't want to enter, just like last time when he was force to visit his brother.

Yuki glanced between Tohru and the store, before answering, "I will go inside later, I just realize that I need some supplies for my drawings." He explained to his friend with a smile since he in fact needed some supply, so it didn't look like he was lying. Tohru made a silent "oh" with her lips, before waving farewell for him, since she will see him later on, as she entered the store. Yuki glanced at the store and took the first steps into crossing the streets to enter the craftsmanship store called, The Polúmetis.

The moment Yuki entered the store, he was greeted with a strong mixture of aromas that were wood, clay, metal, paint and a few others that he couldn't grasp since the stronger ones were overwhelming the other ones. The young man was amazed by all the art within the store; it was amazing and beautiful that Yuki began to envy the author that made the art that was inside the store. Yuki stopped before a sculpture that was female which was made of Parian marble; a high quality stone that has a pure white shade. The female sculpture had long soft waves hair which reached down to the middle of her back that was enough length to barely cover her chest, but her right arm was slightly over her breast to cover herself while her left arm was holding a silk mantel to cover her lower torso the best way that she could by having a mixture of provocative and innocence within the expression of the sculpture body language. Yuki took a close observation at the sculpture's face, that seemed to being without any emotion, but there was a small tilt upward at the edge of her lips that would make her seem like she was smiling out of embarrassment from her situation. If the sculpture was real in the moment; she would be having blush tint on her cheeks with that small smile adorning her face. Yuki was astonished by the wonderful way the author had capture the emotion and beauty on a marvelous sculpture, and with such details. It made him realized that he wasn't in some amateur's store, but of a professional.

"May I help you?" The gentle sound of a female snapped Yuki out of his observation to glance in the direction from where the voice had came from.

Yuki was greeted by a beautiful blonde with gentle brown eyes and a charming smile on her lips that were glossed by light pink lipstick. She was of average height with curves that would have made any model of the world envied to have and her fair skin would have added more to envy; for she had the perfect skin tone. Her golden locks were in soft waves that reach down to the middle of her back and would bounce slightly with every step she took toward Yuki making her playful because of her hair. Her gentle brown eyes were inviting to gaze on and friendly that would make difficult to resist her company. The young woman that seemed to be in her late twenties, was wearing a business woman's uniform of navy and white colors with beige cover heels. Yuki could silently admit that she was a beautiful young woman and every male's dream of a perfect woman.

"Hello? Sir?" The young woman gentle called out again, while slightly tilting her head in curiosity.

Yuki quickly blinked in surprise, while clearing his throat as he felt embarrassed of being caught staring at the young lady before him that might probably be thinking that he was a pervert teenager, who only came to the store with the idea of simply staring at her, when he actually was not. "Sorry..." He mumble under his breath, while glancing away from her for a moment, before facing back at her again with a serious expression. "I was wondering, if you have any drawing supplies?" He asked.

The young woman softly smiled at him while she nodded to his question, "Of course. Please, follow me."

They walked toward the counter, where the supplies were pinned against the wall. Each item was neatly organized by labels, numbers and categories. The young woman pointed out the drawing supplies area, which held so many items that any artist would love to have in their work area. However, Yuki just needed a few pencils and an eraser for now. While he purchased his new supplies, Yuki began to deeply observed the young woman before him again, that was taking everything to the cash register to make the sell. He had seen her face before, especially her smile. Could it be?

"I'm sorry that this might sound strange, but you look like the statue by the entrance." Yuki honestly commented, not feeling embarrassed by comparing a woman to a statue that was probably done by imagination.

The young woman gently laughed at Yuki's respond in delight, before glancing toward him with a graceful smile. "That's actually me." She let out a low chuckle. Apparently, she was very proud of the statue and was glad that someone had noticed the resemblance between her and the statue. "I was modeling for my husband when he was studying in his career. That statue helped him pass the test and gain his doctor degree in college." Her eyes were glittering with happiness about that memory.

Yuki slightly smiled at the way the young woman was taking the memory that caused a statue. "Your husband must really love you, for having you as his muse." He complimented her, but it ended dryly when the young woman's body language changed completely from happy to sad, in a second. It took him by surprise, since he didn't expect this from her, when she was getting happy by a memory with her husband was involved. Or maybe, it was the statue who she was proud, instead of her husband.

"Sometimes... I wonder..." The young woman mumbled under her breath, in a sad tone as she glanced down at the cash register with lost eyes. She seemed to be defeated, like she was surviving, each day that passed by. Yuki felt bad for saying those words that had turned a wonderful and bright young woman into a depressing one.

"I'm sorry..."

The young woman glanced up at the sound of his apology to her, which she thought wasn't necessary. "You didn't do nothing wrong. It's just personal." She assured Yuki with a smile, while also wanting to end the conversation around the subject that involve her husband's feelings toward her. "Alright! It will be $5.58, sir." She announced with a smile, like the previous conversation between them did not happened.

Yuki gently nodded with a silent understanding, while also grabbing his wallet to obtained his credit card and pay for his items. As she took the credit card in her hands, she took a moment to glanced down at the card and whatever she saw caused her eyes to widen in surprise and to shiver in fear. It took Yuki by surprised her expression and reaction that he cautiously asked, "Is there something wrong, miss?"

"I can't accept this card..." She softly whispered, in a scared tone that made her seemed as if she would had spoken any louder, something bad could have happened. "Take everything! And don't ever come back!" The young woman was now screaming in desperation that before Yuki could open his mouth to voice out his concerned; she was already moving into pushing him out of the store while shouting, "You didn't see nothing! We didn't speak to each other! In fact, this place does not exist!" And by then, they have both reached the door, which she slammed shut when he was finally out of her store.

Yuki stood completely confused outside the store, wondering what exactly did just happened. He glanced down at the plastic bag that held inside his drawing utensils, like they might have an explanation, but received only silence in respond. That young woman's behavior reminded him of someone that he was starting to get close to him, that it made him ponder if there were something wrong with the shop receptionist. Yuki gave the door one last glanced, before walking away from the store to enter his brother's store that was across the street. Still in deep thought of what just occurred.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the store the young woman was hiding behind the counter. She was breathing harshly and deeply, while having a hand over her chest feeling her heart hastily pounding inside. "Why...? Why now?" She softly whispered to herself, like a ghost of her past had come back to hunted her. She didn't know what to think of her encounter with a Sohma. It's been a long time since anyone of that last name has ever exchange a conversation with her; or even dared to enter her husband's store. Although, she knew Ayame Sohma was across the street and he could have seen her or enter the store at any moment, but he never did. She understood his motives. He didn't want to be around her husband and neither did she. The young woman hated the fact that she was married with him... by force. She let out a deep sighed of despair, after calming herself; before taking the decision of closing the store an hour earlier than usual.

After spending her last hours in the store, making sure everything was in place. The young woman had finally reached her home. She called out gently that she had arrived, but met with silence instead. Her husband wasn't home yet. She let out a sigh of relief since she would always be tense whenever her husband was around. He had never made her feel safe, especially when she did let him know how much she rejected him. The rejection was only happening because he didn't seemed human when he was socializing with her, beside the other fact that she didn't love him.

A thought quickly entered her mind, causing for the young blonde woman to walk toward her kitchen, which held a door with stairs that would lead down to her basement. It was the only place that her husband would never enter, since the kitchen was mostly her area in the house, or more what Greeks traditionally believe was the role of a woman in the house. She carefully walked down the wooden stairs to finally reach the basement. She took a moment to observe her surroundings after pushing a button that would turn on the lights inside the room. The basement had many boxes and plastic containers which held different kind of foods, for different kind of meals that could be prepare for any occasion. The young woman had took as a job into learn as many recipes as she could, but her true passion was been a Model and fashion designer; that she had to leave behind after getting married. Because her husband always thought he was the only one that had the right of her beauty and making her more beautiful with jewelry he created for her.

The young woman approached one of the metal shelves that was far in the right of the basement, which also had food stock on it. She began to move some off the shelves to reveal a small security box, that successfully opened with the password to reveal a small wooden chest. The young woman's own, Pandora box of secrets, with her forbidden memories. An atmosphere of nostalgia surrounded her as she gave the small wooden chest a sad smile. The wooden chest seemed to be old, contained five slots that had ancient Greek numbers on it. She quickly solved the code, after so many times she had opened the wooden chest to comfort her, whenever she was depressed and needed to shut down the world that was around her for only a few minutes. Once it was finally opened, it contain photos and letters that she hold so dearly in her heart. She picked a picture that showed two teenagers that were sitting close together, while they made peace signs with their fingers with a huge smile upon their faces inside a photo booth. The female teenager, who was her by that time, was having her hair flowing down her shoulder and back that was briefly covering her blue tank top and sitting beside her was a male teenager, who had black hair and dark brown eyes, was simply having a white shirt under a beige jacket. The young woman knew that man as Shigure Sohma; her secretly best friend.

"I met someone that had your last name, Shigure..." The young woman softly whispered with a smile as she continued, "Is he your son? No... He doesn't look anything like you. He is probably your cousin... I did treated him rudely, but I hope he does not hate me for it." She softly contemplated out loud. "I heard that you published a new novel. I wished I could read all of them, but I'm afraid that they might be burned the moment they would enter my _home_..." Her voice was slowly becoming raspy, as she was composing herself not to cry, but she was already sniffling her tears. As she kept looking at the picture in her delicate hands; a flashback of that day was already forming in her mind...

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~*~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

_They both had sneaked out of their homes to meet at a large carnival that was happening in the main city. There were a lot of people laughing and celebrating, which was what they exactly wanted. To forget about their problems and just to enjoy each other. They had lunch and dinner in restaurants. And they were talking about their dreams and wishes, since they were going to graduate soon enough. She remembered telling him that she was going to be a model, while getting a degree in fashion designer. She wanted her name to be known in the world._

_Expecting to be judge by her dreams, she had stopped herself. Her parents were raising her to be a wife and breeding children in the traditional manner of the Clark family. Her family would simply judge and at the same time looking at her in disgust, whenever she spoke of her dreams that were slowly fading in the background. Even so, she still held hope in her dreams. As she waited to be judged, she was surprised to see admiration from Shigure's eyes. It seemed so genuine that it pleased her, even to the point of slightly teared up her eyes of happiness. Shigure was encouraging her into following her dreams, which was the opposite of what she was receiving in her own home. Even her own arranged fiancé was opposed to the idea of her modeling for other people and with other males admiring her beauty. However, he didn't mind that she had a degree in what she wanted, so that was at least good for her._

_After having their meals, they were having fun with the games that were in the carnival. Shigure saw a photo booth and pulled her toward it to take pictures of that fantastic day. They had made many poses as they enjoyed each other company inside the photo booth. When the machine had finally stopped taking pictures, they walked out to see the pictures. They appeared to be so happy that it was perfect idea to have taken pictures, they had a copy, to have something to remember the wonderful memory they had shared together._

_It was getting late and they were tired, besides the fact that they needed to get home before someone might find out that they were missing. Nevertheless, thinking of reality for one moment did not pull them away from the happiness they were having together. As the young woman was glancing deeply into Shigure's dark brown. She noticed that his face was getting close to hers, and in reality, they were both getting close into sharing a kiss. The kiss felt so right and perfect. It made her feel butterflies in her stomach. Although, at the end, it turned so bittersweet when reality finally had reached them as they stopped their kiss. She kept a smile for him, while she felt her heart got broken inside._

_They both had said their farewell with the deep desire to stay together making the whole experience too harsh for them. A few days later, she had realized that she loved Shigure with all her heart. Even so, it was too later to tell him, because her transformation took over making it impossible for her to see him and afterwards she had gained the news that it was forbidden for the Clarks and Somas to ever see each other ever again..._

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~*~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

"I've missed you so much..." The young woman sadly whispered, while lightly rubbing her finger over Shigure's face upon the picture, while tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"Amanda! I'm home!"

The young woman, called Amanda Clarks, had jumped in fright at the sound of her husband's voice coming from the front door, but she quickly recovered in time to place the photos and letters inside her wooden chest. After locking it, she returned it to her hidden place, making sure it was covered, making sure her husband wouldn't find it. She walked up the stairs of the basement and closed the door behind her after reaching the kitchen. "I'm in the kitchen, Ash." Amanda called out, while making herself presentable and unsuspecting.

"Oh, there you are." A young man in his late twenties with long shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes, called Ash Clark walked toward his wife. He had a small difficulty with his steps, for he had a leg shorter than the other one, that he needed especially designed shoes to help him walk. However, that did never stopped him on been swift in his feet when defending himself. Ash abruptly approached her with the intention of giving Amanda a kiss on the lips, but she was quick into knowing his purpose when she had turn her head to replace her cheeks for her lips. A small grunt in frustration came from Ash, but he calmed himself with optimist thought that it was better than nothing. After all, they only had been married for two years. 'She will give in, eventually.' Ash would always thought with determination.

"Do you need anything, Ash?" Amanda asked while swiftly moving away from Ash's grasp and walked to the kitchen counter to make a green tea for herself.

"Yes..." Ash replied, while other intentions involving his wife entered his mind , before quickly remembering a task that needed to be done, and so, he continued, "The family will gather together on November 22. Zoe wants you to help with preparing the food for a small celebration among the family that Ruben wants to do. But I know, that he just want to celebrate that Arista's transformation is soon and she will become of age." He explained with a bit of despise at the end of his sentences.

Amanda gently frowned on Ash's tone toward his own sister, Arista. She had known the history between the two siblings, but that does not give him a right to treat Arista so poorly for what her celestial being had done in the past. Nevertheless, Amanda couldn't do anything to change the male's mind about his sister. He was a stubborn mule. "Alright." She kept her response short and simple as she watched her husband feeling satisfied with her answer and began to exit the kitchen. Probably toward his studio on the second floor. Amanda let out a deep sigh of relief and soon began to make recipes that she will share later on with her cousin, Zoe.

* * *

After a weary afternoon inside Ayame's store; the Sohma cousins and Tohru had finally arrived to Shigure's house. Yuki was surprised to have kept his cool for such a long time around his brother, Ayame. The one who was having a hard time after the visit was Kyo, who was grumbling while hiding from Tohru an obvious blush with his jacket hoodie, before escaping everyone by climbing up to his favorite spot, the roof. Yuki had an amused smirk upon his lips as he understood Kyo reaction. He remembered the first time he had seen Tohru wearing many of Ayame's designs. Tohru would always look beautiful with each outfit she was wearing, making Yuki blush every time he saw her. This time Yuki did not blush. That's a lie, he actually did slightly blush in a few outfits. However, he didn't have the same feeling he had before for Tohru, after knowing that Kyo had won her heart in the end. That's the only battle the cat had won.

An hour had passed and the phone began to rang loudly. Shigure, who answered then announced that the phone call was for Yuki. Curious, Yuki walked toward the phone from the living room, to take the call. After making sure that Shigure had walked away, he spoke, "Hello, I'm Yuki."

There was a long pause, until someone began to answer back. "Hello, Yuki!" The cheerful tone of voice that belong to Rosalind Clark could be heard. Yuki raised an eyebrow in wonder as he asked, "How did you get this number?" He heard soft giggles from Rosalind, "Oh, I have my way." She replied. He could even imagined a mischievous smile on her lips.

"But that's besides the point. I've good news. Is almost time." Rosalind's announcement sparked an interest in Yuki, that they could finally do something to help Arista. He was surprised that it didn't took long for that good news to happened. "But remember, we still need help." Well, at least, they could proceed with something. "I'm listening." Yuki replied, understanding her request. "Good! This what's going on. Ruben is going to make a party in November 22. We have got to get, Arista outside of the main house before midnight, otherwise everything will be in vain. We need at least half of the Astros Clarks to help us. I know, where and who to begin with. Meet me tomorrow in Geranium Garden at 3:30 pm, after school." There were so many question that Yuki wanted to ask, but kept them to himself, until they see each other tomorrow. "And one more thing, Yuki."

Believing that Rosalind was already over. Yuki was about to say his goodbye. "Yes?" He asked in a curious tone.

"A message from Arista... That Sakura flowers are her favorites to enjoy with someone."

Yuki's eyes widen in astonishment from hearing that message. Only the real Arista would know what really had happened between them to make such statement about a flower. Before he could recover quickly and ask about Arista. She already had hanged up. He was clearly disappointed that he couldn't get to know how Arista was doing so far. He felt defeated and useless, because he had to wait until that day to do something. However, her message gave him hope that Arista was thinking of him and that she was alright. That put a small smile upon Yuki's lips, before he hanging up and went to sleep. To dream about that day when Sakura petals were dancing around him and Arista. The only place where they were the only ones that matter in the world.


End file.
